Aftermath of Minimal Loss
by nikonic
Summary: Emily deals with the emotional whirlwind of being held captive by Cyrus during Minimal Loss; spoilers for Minimal Loss  Rating for femmslash, rape, and language  Don't like don't read, but I love reviews
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds. If I did AJ and Paget would not be leaving the show.

Author's Note: I'm an avid fan of Criminal Minds, but I changed up the plot of Minimal Loss a bit to fit my story. Other than that, there are spoilers for Minimal Loss.

Rating: M

"Why is it that she is always smack dab in the middle of these situations? Ugh!" shouted a very frustrated JJ. "Can't she just sit behind a desk for one day and not end up being held hostage or something else?"

"She'll be okay. We have ears in the center and Cyrus doesn't know she or Reid is an agent. It will be over before you know it." Garcia countered, trying to calm her best friend.

"We have a problem, ladies. Someone from the media leaked the presence of an FBI agent inside the compound." Morgan spoke over the phone to the two female agents.

"For the love of God, could this get any worse? Wait, an agent as in one agent? Who the hell leaked such sensitive information?" JJ exclaimed!

"I've got to go. Garcia, pick up the sound feed. I'm not sure there's much else that can be done at the moment."

As soon as Garcia got the sound feed, the sound of deep male voice was heard throughout the tech genius' lair.

"So which one of you is it? Tell me or I shoot him."

"Is what?" They could hear Reid's shaky response. "We don't know what you are talking about."

"Oh really? Tell me which one of you is the FBI agent or I shoot him."

There was a pause before the two heard Emily's voice over the sound feed. "It's me."

The rest of the day was a blur, as JJ couldn't stop listening to her fiancé being beaten. The blonde would pace and worry about her lover. She couldn't get the sound of Emily's grunts of pain or her insistence that she could take the punishment out of her brain. JJ wanted nothing more than to send the team in there and bring Emily out safely, but they had to maintain a professional relationship or Strauss would have grounds to separate the team. She had to think about what was best for all the people involved.

18 hours later, her team was set to raid the compound. Garcia and JJ sat nervously, waiting for response that everything was okay and everyone was safe. After receiving the news that the team was alive and they were on the way home, JJ phoned Emily.

"Emily! Baby, how are you? It's so good to hear your voice."

"Hey Jay. I'm fine. How are you?" Emily responded, exhaustion coating her voice.

"I'll be a lot better when I see you and can hug you. Did you get checked out at the hospital?" As JJ asked the question she heard Morgan in the background saying, "Tell your fiancé you refused hospital treatment."

"Emily, you didn't. You need to be checked out by a doctor. Please, Em?"

"It's just a couple of bruises. I've had worse."

"That's why you wince when you breathe and every so often you close your eyes longer than usual." Reid responded.

"Reid," Emily growled under her breath. "Shut up."

"Emily Prentiss, you did not get on a plane after being abused by a crazy man with probably bruised ribs and a possible concussion."

"I just wanted to get home and see you. I want to put this whole thing behind me. It's not that big of a deal. I am fine." Emily responded, emphasizing the last three words.

"If fine means ridiculed with bruises and nightmares, then yes, she's fine."

"Reid, shut up. Jayje, I'll be home soon. I'll meet you at the office. I love you."

"OK. Em, I love you too." JJ sighed; realizing arguing with her fiancé would only frustrate the other woman.

Emily hung up the phone as she sent a death glare towards Reid. She put on her headphones and tried to block out the world.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds. If I did AJ and Paget would not be leaving the show.

Rating: M

Finally, the plane landed, and Emily made to bound off the plane to avoid any more discussion of hospitals, paperwork, or other cases. But in her fervor to get off the plane, the room started to spin and her sides blazed in pain. As quickly as she had stood up, she was falling, hitting the carpeted airplane floor with a muffled thud.

"Shit! She passed out. As bad as this will sound, we should get her to a hospital before she can put up a fight. Call JJ and have them meet us there." Derek said as he scooped the brunette up and carried her out to where the black SUVs were parked.

JJ rushed into the hospital, anxious to see her fiancé. "Hotch, is she okay? Did she wake up? What happened?"

"She regained consciousness as we were bringing her in. To say she was not happy to be here would be an understatement. From what they've said so far she has a mild concussion and what the nurse assumes to be bruised ribs. They are getting x-rays right now. Why don't you have a seat? You look tired."

"Hotch, I'm fine. I just need to see Emily. What all did he do to her?"

"You know her. She hasn't said anything, so all we know is that he beat her shortly after she claimed she was the FBI agent." He paused slightly before continuing, "But he had her tied up in a bedroom for more than a couple of hours. We don't know what happened in there, as we didn't have ears in the room. But we aren't assuming the worst."

Before JJ could respond, a nurse came forward and called for the family of Emily Prentiss, prompting the whole team to stand up and listen to her diagnosis.

"Agent Jareau, Agent Hotchner, could I speak to you both for a second?"

"Of course. What can we do?"

"She's refusing a pelvic exam. It's routine procedure, but her refusal is worrying."

"Can I talk to her?" JJ asked quietly, refusing to voice her inner most worries.

"Yes; of course. She's right in that room." JJ walked away leaving Hotch to talk to the nurse.

She knocked gently on the door. "Emily, baby, can I come in?"

"Of course, Jayje. I'm so glad to see you."

"Emily, I'm glad to see you too, but why are you refusing the pelvic exam? Did something happen?"

"No. I just want to go home and cuddle up with you and forget the past couple of days. I don't want the pelvic exam because it's a waste of time. Nothing happened, so I don't need the exam. Please Jayje. I want to go home."

JJ looked at her lover in the hospital bed and heard the vulnerability in her voice; she almost agreed because she wanted to be in their house holding Emily.

"Just get the exam and then you'll be cleared to leave. Then we can go home, curl up with a chick flick and I can help you forget about the last couple of days."

"I... Um..." Emily started, finding difficulty voicing her thoughts. "Ok," she conceded, knowing that JJ wouldn't let this go.

The nurse came in, performed the exam, and promised to call with the results as soon as they were available.

"Happy now?" Emily asked with a surly attitude. "Can we leave?"

JJ looked skeptical, but nodded and went to go find a nurse for the discharge papers.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds. If I did AJ and Paget would not be leaving the show.

Author's Note: Sorry for the short chapter; my muse ran away from me today.

Rating: M

"It's good the team is off rotation for a couple of days. We can just relax," JJ said on the ride home. She glanced over to the passenger seat at Emily, who was staring quietly out of the window. From this angle, her face looked even more swollen than it had in the bright lights of the hospital though the angry cuts and bruises over her shoulders and bare arms seemed dulled. For that JJ was grateful, though she was sure there were more hiding beneath Emily's clothes. There was no response from Emily as she was deep in thought.

The couple finally arrived home. JJ into their driveway and turned off the car. Emily still had not moved nor had she made any acknowledgement that they'd arrived at their destination. She got out of the car and walked over to Emily's door, opening it and unbuckling the brunette's seat belt. "Em, we're here. Let's get you inside."

Walking them inside, JJ steered Emily towards the bar, pouring whiskey into a glass, before leading them up to the master bathroom. Emily perched on the marble edge of the tub while nursing the glass while JJ started the bath water. She looked over at her still-silent lover and wondered what thoughts were swirling in her mind. Moving to stand in front of Emily, JJ gently removed the glass from her grasp as she lifted Emily's tank top. The bruises and cuts she saw broke her heart. After undressing Emily, she quickly shed her clothes and slipped into the tub behind the brunette. Placing a soft kiss to Emily's temple, JJ slipped her hands into her lover's. She whispered, "What are you thinking about, Emily? Let's get outside that beautiful head of yours." She could feel the brunette slowly relaxing against her as the hot water worked its magic on her aching body. Emily leaned her head into the crook of JJ's neck and took a deep breath before responding. "I was so close to losing you, losing what we have. That hurt me more than anything Cyrus could ever do."

"Em, what did he do to you?"

"Please, Jayje."

"OK," JJ responded reluctantly, knowing Emily would talk when she was ready. "Why don't we get ready for bed then?"

Cuddled together, JJ placed a gentle kiss on her lover's lips as they lay warm in their bed. "I love you, Em."

"I love you too, baby."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds. If I did AJ and Paget would not be leaving the show.

Rating: M

JJ woke up before slowly realizing she was in bed alone. The last couple of day's memories assaulted her senses.

"Emily?" JJ asked to the surrounding darkness. She moved quietly out of the bed, glancing to confirm that Emily wasn't in the bathroom. As she arrived downstairs, everything seemed to be dark, except the kitchen. "Emily?" JJ asked again, not wanting to startle the other woman.

Emily leaned against the counter with her head slightly bowed. She couldn't sleep; she couldn't get the images of Cyrus out of her head. She couldn't bring herself to admit the things that happened in that compound. So she was awake in the early hours of the morning, nursing a glass of water while praying for some sort of solace so she could get some sleep without being riddled by nightmares. Emily nearly jumped out of her skin when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Sorry, Em. I called your name, but I guess you didn't hear me. Are you okay? I was worried when I woke up and you weren't there."

Emily nodded not trusting her voice to hold its usual strength.

"Couldn't sleep?" JJ continued, trying to slither past Emily's emotional barriers. Emily shook her head no while staring intensely at the counter. She knew JJ could read her eyes like a book; she was sure at the moment that JJ had pieced together everything and was just waiting for Emily to open up.

Emily drew in a ragged breath and again tried to regain her composure. JJ gently took Emily's hand leading her away from the kitchen into the living room. Emily sat stiffly on the couch while JJ sat next to her cross-legged offering her silent support. Emily never looked up but kept staring at her hands. She felt a tear hit her clenched hands and sniffled. JJ wrapped her arm around Emily's shoulders pulling the brunette closer to her. JJ protectively stroked Emily's hair while Emily sobbed.

When Emily stopped crying, she moved to lay on the couch with her head in JJ's lap. She didn't want to watch the pain that flashed through JJ's eyes when she confirmed the blonde's fears.

"He raped me, and I couldn't stop it. I tried but it just made him even madder. He slapped me and kept going. I know I'm not pregnant, at least it's highly unlikely, since that whole thing in Rome." JJ rubbed Emily's back reassuringly. "I'm not used to being like this, Jayje. This doesn't fit in a compartment. I can't put it away and deal with it later. It repeats itself over and over again every time I close my eyes. It kills me that I couldn't stop it; I'm an FBI agent for God's sake. I should be able to protect myself from a jackass like him, but I couldn't." Emily took a deep breath and nestled herself further into JJ's lap as if trying to hide from the truth she had just revealed. She felt JJ press a kiss to her temple.

"Emily, this doesn't make you a weak person. You are the strongest person I know; you have saved me more times than I care to count. This was not your fault; he overpowered you. I'm so sorry this happened and I'm sorry you had to suffer alone. But, Emily, I'm not going anywhere. You don't have to deal with this by yourself. Let me help you. I love you, you know?"

Emily nodded. "I love you too. Thank you."

"Look at me, Em," JJ said, turning Emily to look up at her. "There is no place I'd rather be. You don't have to thank me. I'm not going anywhere, and in a couple of months, you will be stuck with me for the long haul. Think you can handle it, Prentiss?" JJ joked, attempting to lighten the mood and bring some of their usual, flirty banter back.

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

"How about some TV?"

"Sounds good to me as long as I don't have to move." Emily responded, snuggling into JJ's lap while turning to face the TV.

After settling on a station, JJ covered Emily with a blanket and resumed her gentle stroking of the other woman's dark brown hair. Half way through whatever show they'd landed on, JJ looked down to see Emily fast asleep. Reaching over to turn off the light, JJ moved so that Emily was partially lying over her own stomach. With another gentle kiss to Emily's forehead, JJ snuggled up to her lover under the soft fleece of the blanket finding complete comfort in the steady sound of Emily's breathing and the deep beat of her heart.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds.

Author's Note: Thanks to all those that added this story to their alerts and for my reviewers. I wrote two chapters just for you. Hope you enjoy. I love feedback.

Rating: M

Emily woke up with a start, almost knocking JJ off the couch. When she realized she was in her own living room and not some random room at the compound, she took deep breaths trying to calm herself though she could feel tears prickling in her eyes. Of course the sudden movement woke JJ, who immediately moved to comfort the brunette. JJ knew there would be nightmares. Everyone on the team had them in one form or another; it was the price they paid for saving people's lives everyday. It was inevitable due to the amounts of violence and lost innocence they saw almost daily. This was different though. Usually when Emily woke up with nightmares, crying or screaming, she wasn't ashamed; Emily, too, knew the nightmares came with the job. But as the two lay on the couch, Emily tried to hide her face from JJ muttering a quiet apology about waking the other woman. That was also different. The two women were so accustomed to each other's nighttime terrors that it was assumed to be give and take rather than a burden.

JJ not knowing what else to do wrapped her arms around Emily and held here close. She whispered sweet nothings in Emily's ear hoping to calm the distressed brunette.

As the tears subsided, JJ whispered, "Talk to me, baby. Why are you hiding?"

Emily squeezed the younger woman tighter trying to avoid the question at hand. She was used to nightmares, but she couldn't understand why she felt so embarrassed about her nightmare involving Cyrus.

"Em?"

"I don't know. This dream feels different."

"What feels different?"

"Everything from the dream itself to waking up with it still in my mind. It's just different. I feel like a child with an irrational fear of ghosts. This is ridiculous. I shouldn't be having nightmares about him and what could have happened or what did happen. It should fit into one of my damn compartments where I can let it collect dust in the recesses of my mind."

"Hey!" JJ cut off Emily's rambling. "You have every right in the world to have nightmares, especially about Cyrus and the compound. What you went through was horrible. I'd be worried if you didn't have nightmares. Your fears are in no way irrational. You have a right to be scared and you have a right to cry. No matter what, I'll be here to catch you if you fall, no matter how many times you fall. Got it? I love you whether you're scared of snakes or the boogeyman."

"I love you too. Should we move up to our bed and get some more sleep? As I recall, we have the weekend off."

"Yes ma'am, we do. And you and me, Missy, we have wedding plans to talk about. And you are going to need your rest if you plan to survive wedding planning with our dear tech genius."

With a groan, the brunette pulled herself off the couch, grabbing her lover's hand, and pulling them in the direction of their nice, comfy king-bed.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds.

Author's Note: Sorry for the previously short chapter. This one definitely makes up for it though. Now a question for the readers: drama or fluff. The choice is up to you.

Rating: M

"Well hello there my little lovebirds," Garcia sang.

"Her peppiness hurts me, Jayje. Find the mute button." Emily commented sarcastically. "How are you so freaking hyper? Your blood must be entirely caffeine at this point."

"Ignore her. She's not too excited about talks of flowers and dresses and cake and whatnot," JJ replied with a smirk.

"Not true," Emily countered. "I love cake."

"Well anyhow, it is your big day, and therefore everything must be perfect. And while I am the goddess of perfection, other forms of perfection require lots of planning and lots of coffee." Garcia winked at JJ, who giggled at her friend's silliness. "I'll go make coffee," Garcia continued.

"Oh no. There is no way. You would spike it or break it or pretend it was decaf," Emily countered. Garcia pretended to be hurt by the brunette's words, but made a move to return to her position in the armchair.

As soon as Emily was out of earshot, Garcia whispered, "She seems normal- the flirty banter, the sarcastic remarks, the witty sense of humor. How is she really?"

"Trying her best to compartmentalize a situation that will never fit in one of her nifty compartments... But I mean you know her, I'd be really worried if she was wearing everything on her sleeve. Even if she's pretending to be okay, this didn't destroy her entirely. That sounds weird, but you get it?"

"Of course kitten. How are you holding up?"

"I'm not the one that was beaten for hours in a religious compound."

"But you are the one who had to imagine what was happening to your fiancé and you are the one who had to stand on the sidelines unable to save her. You are being strong for her, but who is being strong for you?"

JJ sat silently, not giving Garcia an answer.

"Okay. Coffee for you and me; decaf for you, Miss Perky Busy Body. Let's get this over with. I'm really hoping you got the flower discussion out of the way. You both know how much I hate flowers."

"Sorry Princess. We wouldn't dare start without you; it's your punishment for bringing me decaf for God's sake. You can never have too much caffeine. Don't you know this?"

"Trust me. My love for caffeine is immense. Yours has now surpassed love and is now a full-on obsession." JJ smiled as she listened to the interaction between her best friends. Everything almost seemed normal.

"Okay. I love you both, but you need to stop the bickering, however humorous it may be. We need to get this wedding planned," JJ scolded though her face was covered in a smile.

So the conversation quickly changed paths and Emily let out an unceremonious groan as Garcia pulled out a giant, multiple-colored, binder with pictures and pages coming out of every angle.

"Oh dear god, this looks more intimidating than the 300 files I have on my desk at present. What in the world is this brightly colored madness?" Emily questioned, glaring fearfully at the bundled mass of paper.

"Now while my magnificent crime fighters were out banishing evil, I have been putting together a book of all things wedding related from flowers and place settings to honeymoon sites."

"This, honey, is why this wonderful being is my maid of honor," JJ said to Emily, who was still staring at the binder with apprehension.

The conversation continued on and on until most of the details had been decided. "I love you and I can't wait for our wedding. But are we done yet?" Emily whined.

"Almost kitten. When are you two beauties going dress shopping?"

"I was thinking tomorrow since we have the day off."

"If I agree without putting up a fight, can this conversation be over for today?" Emily asked, her voice more of a whine. JJ nodded with a smirk.

"I'm going for a run. I'll be back in an hour or so. When I come back I would love for that giant book of all things girly to be long gone."

"Be safe, Em." Emily nodded at JJ's request and walked over to place a kiss softly against JJ's lips.

"See you later."

JJ and Garcia were joking and laughing, enjoying each other's company. Garcia looked down at her watch when her stomach grumbled and looked at it awkwardly.

"Is it really already 5:30? Where did time go? Wait; didn't Em leave for her run two hours ago? I know she's stressed, but she doesn't ever run this long, especially not with bruised ribs and a concussion. Should we go look for her or something?"

JJ hadn't realized how long Emily had been gone until Garcia mentioned it; once the time elapsed had been stated, JJ really started to worry.

"I'll call her," JJ said, pulling out her cell phone dialing Emily's number by heart. A ringing was heard in the kitchen and JJ muttered a curse under her breath.

"You would think with what we do for a living she would always carry her phone with her. Good God, I'm going to superglue that phone to face."

"That might put a serious damper on the romanticism of your wedding photos deary."

JJ smiled despite the worry growing in her stomach. Garcia could see that the other blonde was now thoroughly consumed by thought.

"She'll be okay. I'm sure she just lost track of time and stopped to think in a park or something. Look, sugar, I'll get on the road; call me if you need me."

"Thanks, Pen- for everything, especially all the wedding stuff. You are amazing."

"Don't I know it? Call me, kitten."

"Will do, Pen. Love ya." JJ called behind Garcia as the pink streaked blonde walked to her car.

JJ started pacing the living room, and with each passing minute, she got increasingly worried. Finally after 30 minutes had passed, the brunette stumbled in the door.

"Holy shit. You almost gave me a heart attack. Do you know how long you've been gone? That can't be healthy for your body," JJ ranted as she walked closer to Emily. "What happened?"

"I'm sorry. I started running and then my ribs felt like they were on fire. I stopped at that park a couple blocks over. I was sitting on one of the benches and I could have sworn I saw him. I had a panic attack and I just couldn't get myself to calm down. Again, I'm sorry I worried you. But everything's okay now."

JJ sighed and wrapped her arms around the brunette. The two stood in the middle of the kitchen- Emily reveling in the comfort she was receiving.

"Jayje, talk to me. I know you're trying to be strong for me, and I love you for it. But you have some things you need to get off your chest. I know what I would have felt like if it had been you in there instead of me. I would have been devastated."

JJ gripped Emily tighter as she attempted to hold onto the shreds of strength she had remaining. She wanted to be strong for Emily, but seeing Emily in pain was becoming too much to handle on her own.

"I was so afraid I would lose you. When the compound exploded, my heart got caught in my chest." JJ murmured into Emily's shoulder. "It physically hurt to think that you wouldn't be coming back to me. When I heard you on the phone, my heart started beating again, and I was so glad to hear your voice. I just wanted to hold you in my arms and never let go. I love you so much it hurts when we're apart and it hurts when I think about you not being apart of my future. I am so grateful you're alive and you're here with me because, Em, I can't live without you. I would be so broken. You keep me grounded and sane. You are the greatest thing in my life, and it kills me to think I almost lost all of that."

"Look at me, Jayje. I'm right here, and I'm not about to go anywhere. It was a god-awful day, but look, I'm still here- a few bruises and scratches, but it's still me. I love you and I will forever. That's one thing that will never change. No matter what, Jennifer, you are my light and I will always find my way back to you." As Emily declared her love, she wiped the tears off JJ's cheeks and then placed a kiss on the blonde's lips. "There's the smile I fell in love with. I'm going to go take a shower. Want to order a pizza and have a movie night? I could sure use a comedy right about now." JJ nodded her agreement and kissed Emily again before moving out of the older agent's arms.

JJ couldn't help but think to herself they were going to be okay.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds.

Rating: M

Dress shopping went as planned with minimal complaints from Emily until she was informed she had to try on more than one dress. Derek, being Emily's "maid of honor," was forcibly dragged along as his options were come and be helpful or suffer the wrath of Penelope Garcia. So at Garcia's insistence, Derek made sure Emily tried all 15 dresses until she found the perfect one. Each dress, Emily threatened to make Derek endure physical pain, but each time, Derek would respond that his fear of Emily was minuscule in comparison to his fear of the omniscient tech genius.

With dress shopping out of the way, the couple walked into the bullpen relaxed and ready to get to work. Emily stopped short when she heard a distinctive voice coming from the direction of Hotch's office. She cringed visibly before slowing making her way to her desk.

"Emily, a word please?" The Ambassador's cold, stern voice rang through the bullpen. Emily made a quick glance at her friends before walking to her mother's side like a scolded puppy.

"Ambassador, what is this about?" Emily questioned, maintaining her composure as she had been raised to do.

"In the office, Emily."

The door closed, trapping Emily in the office with Hotch and her mother.

Reid sent a glance at Morgan, who looked to JJ with a grimace. Moments later Garcia ran into the bullpen whispering, "Did the witch just fly in off her broom or did I spy Emily's mother?"

"Actually, Emily calls her mother Ambassador. Wonder why." Reid commented, already profiling the brunette in his head.

"No inner team profiling, kid."

"What I want to know is how someone as cold as the Ambassador can have a daughter as kind and caring as Emily?" Garcia mused to herself after taking a seat at Emily's desk.

All of a sudden they heard the Ambassador's voice penetrating the silence of the bullpen as she stepped from Hotch's office. "Emily, resign or I talk to Strauss and have you and your team relocated to different positions. Those are your choices. You have until tomorrow morning to decide."

The members of the team sat stunned.

"Can she do that?" Garcia whispered quietly to Morgan after the Ambassador was safely in the elevator and out of earshot.

And in typical Emily fashion, she joked, "Well she's not invited to the wedding." she sat at her desk and started on her paperwork, ignoring the continuing stares of disbelief.

Finally taking Emily's lead, the team split off into different directions to work on paperwork or whatever else coated the desks. Every now and then, Morgan would look up and glance at Emily. He could tell she was waging an internal war as her hands were slightly shaking and she avoided eye contact with everyone, working determinately. He knew her like only a best friend could. He knew what she was thinking. She loved her job, but she would give anything to protect this team, her family, which she had proven time and time again. If that meant giving up her dream job to make sure her family stayed together, she would. He knew that. She would resign before Strauss could relocate each member of the team to some unknown location.

By the end of the day, everyone on the team had come by to check on Emily, and every time she rebuffed them with a simple "I'm fine." They knew she wasn't, but no one was going to bring it up.

"Is she ever going to catch a break?" Morgan asked while taking a break to visit Garcia.

"I know, sugar. First the whole thing with Cyrus and then her mother. I wonder what she's going to do."

"You know what she's going to do. She won't risk all of us being transferred; she will resign and then our team just won't be the same. You ready to get out of here? I need a drink." Morgan asked, ushering the unusually somber blonde out of lair.

By the time the two returned to the bullpen, Emily had miraculously vanished although everyone else still was working away. Morgan moved to grab his stuff while Garcia went to talk to JJ.

"Hey Jayje. I'm heading out. Call me later."

"Ok. Bye Pen. Did you pass Emily? I think I'm going to try and pull her from that desk."

"I don't know where she is. She's not here."

"Oh okay," JJ responded not even bothering to keep the hurt out of her voice.

In the next office, Rossi and Hotchner were talking about all that had transpired that day.

"What are we going to do Aaron? We can't let her resign. This team needs her, and we sure as hell can't let Strauss split us up."

"I don't know. Going up against Ambassador Prentiss maybe something akin to jumping headfirst into oncoming traffic. If we do this, no one on this team will ever be able to advance up the chain of command."

"This team is worth it. I mean think about it; Morgan doesn't trust anyone to clear a room except Prentiss. She's the only one that gives Reid a run for his money. Garcia loves that girl. Emily has made you smile more in the last month than I have seen you smile in years. She's a damn good profiler and I'm pretty sure JJ would be dysfunctional if Emily was removed from the team. And as someone once said, why would we ever want to leave the BAU?"

"I guess you're right, Dave," Aaron mused. "You know we are one crazy, twisted family."

"Damn straight. Leave Strauss to me. I think I can handle her, but you may be called in for back up." Rossi stood, exiting the other man's office.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds.

Rating: M

Emily stood around the corner from Erin Strauss' office. Her decision was made, but she had to find the strength to resign from her dream job. She had never hated her mother more than at this moment.

_Suck it up, Em. It's a job, just job. But these people, they are you family, and you have to protect them from the Ambassador and Strauss alike. You want to make sure your family is together, so do what you have to do. Walk to the door. Seriously, Emily, move your butt to the door._

Emily's supposed-pep talk wasn't working as well as she thought it would. When she felt a hand on her shoulder, she nearly jumped out of her skin.

"Holy shit," she almost shouted as Dave looked at her with an all-knowingly smirk on his face.

"How you doing, Emily? Planning on doing something stupid, I see."

"No, just going to talk to Strauss."

"Really? Looked like you were having a nice conversation with the wall, or yourself, but either way, that's not talking to Strauss. She asked to see me, so I'll just be a second and then the floor is all yours." Emily nodded and took a deep breath. He continued, "Oh, and stop pacing. It's bad for the carpet." He walked determinately toward the door of the witch's lair and turned, whispering one more thing to the stressed brunette. "Before you go and terminate your career, you might want to call your fiancé and talk to her. Usually at calms your nerves."

Emily sighed and pulled out her phone, muttering ass she went, "God, I hate profilers."

The phone rang and Emily found herself holding her breath waiting for the bloomed to answer.

"Jareau." The blonde answered without checking the caller id.

"Hey Jayje," Emily said softly.

JJ looked up from her file hearing the desperate need for comfort in Emily's voice.

"Hey, baby. How are you holding up?"

Emily leaned against the wall, closing her eyes, feeling an instant calm at the sound of JJ's voice.

"Not so good- I can't believe the Ambassador's damn ultimatum. Actually, I can. This is exactly like her. I'm actually happy. I'm got my dream job, my dream girl, and my dream family; now I'm being forced to pick because she can't stand me being happy."

"I'm sorry. Anything I can do?"

"Tell me you love me and you'll back me up no matter what decision I make."

"Of course, Em. I'm behind you whatever you choose, and I love you with my whole heart. How about I go home and make us some dinner? Whenever you're ready, I'll be home waiting for you."

"Thanks, Jay. I love you. I'll see you at home."

As she closed the phone, she took a couple of deep breaths, willing her nerves to settle. Looking up, she saw both Dave and Strauss standing having what looked to be a battle of wills. As the realization at what the older agent was doing hit her like a train, she gasped. This couldn't end up. Going head to head with Strauss, but going head to head with the Ambassador was synonymous to being one person facing an army of 10,000. Erin Strauss was a walk in the park in comparison to Ambassador Prentiss.

Before she knew what was happening, Dave was walking out of Strauss' office with a conceded grin on his face. Strauss had finally taken a seat at her desk with a look of defeat written across all of her features.

"Come along, Emily. Everything's taken care of." Dave said, gently taking her by the arm and leading her back to the bullpen.

"Wait, what just happened? What did you do? Why did you do it? The Ambassador may very well kill you. What does this mean for your career?" Emily was spit firing questions not even bothering to take breaths in between.

"I informed Strauss that you will not be leaving the BAU despite orders from the Ambassador. If it comes down to it, I will speak with the head of the FBI. He's a friend of mine. Secondly, I informed her of your pending marriage to our media analysis, and as suspected, she scoffed and wanted to remove you both. Again, I played my head of the FBI being a friend card and used our current case recored as proof that the two of you are capable of keeping your personal lives out of the office. Your job, and the jobs of our team, is safe; nothing the Ambassador can do about it. Now, if you ever wanted to advance, that may be a problem. Aaron and I talked about it, and we feel the team is worth lack of promotion. After all, we're a family, right?" Dave explained finishing with a wink.

Emily was flabbergasted; she couldn't believe what he'd done to protect her, to protect their family.

"Thank you. I still can't believe you did that, but thank you so much."

"No thanks needed. We do what we have to do to protect the ones we love, and if your pacing was any evidence, you were about to leave this behind just so we could stay together. We aren't the same without you. Now, go home ton your fiancé, and I will see you tomorrow."

Emily gave him a hug and left the BAU with a bright smile on her face. As horribly as the day had begun, it was turning out to be a pretty happy ending. She couldn't wait to get home and tell her fiancé.

Nothing could take such a smile off her face.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

Rated: M – it gets very spicy. You've been warned

Author's note: love all my reviewers. Thank you so much! Hope you enjoy. Let me know what you think

"Jayje! Where are you?" Emily yelled as she breached the foyer of their home.

"Kitchen. Wow, talk about a mood change. What happened?" JJ asked as the brunette came bounding into the kitchen.

"I don't have to resign and the team won't be split up!" Emily couldn't contain the good news as it all spilled out in one long breathless sentence.

"But I thought the Ambassador gave you that whole ultimatum?"

"Rossi fixed everything and while he's only battled Strauss, he seems very confident that none of us are going anywhere. He even told her about us and our engagement."

JJ sputtered in response, nearly choking on the red wine that was up until that moment sliding gracefully down her throat.

"He did what? And we're all still together? And none of us are being transferred? My god, Rossi is now my new favorite person."

"I know. Though I am a bit offended, I'm not your favorite person anymore," Emily teased, thankful to be home without the intensity of the day weighing over her. "Now, you promised to feed me. What is my amazingly talented fiancé cooking up?"

"Well, now that you aren't moping around maybe we'll go out."

"I can start moping. Ready? My fiancé doesn't want to feed me and she's switching teams since Rossi is now her favorite person. My mother is still a living, breathing creature."

"Okay, okay. It does suck your mother is still living. Though can you call it living if she's the spawn of Satan? We should ask Reid if pure evil could actually be termed as living?"

"Do I need to continue moping or will you feed me something yummy?"

"You are like a toddler throwing a temper tantrum, you know?" JJ returned with a gentle laugh while handing the brunette a glass of wine.

"Hmm, toddlers can drink wine? I'm enjoying this." Emily's laughter filled the kitchen and JJ stopped to cherish the moment before returning to the stove.

"We are having chicken piccata and salad, though I know you won't eat any of it."

"You never know. I could surprise you. What's in the salad?"

"Carrots, cucumbers, feta cheese, lettuce..."

"Yeah, you're right. I won't surprise you this time around. When will you make a salad that doesn't have lettuce?" Emily whined slightly.

"Em, the basic ingredient of any salad is lettuce. I don't know how you are so skinny. You eat like a boy. Good thing you love to run."

"Yes, but you love me and my man-ish appetite."

With the food served, the two sat down to eat at the table. JJ loved hearing Emily's laugh and enjoyed the natural conversation. Emily had dealt with a lot in the past few days, and JJ was happy to see the brilliant smile grace the brunette's face.

"So is the rest of our evening filled with conversations about the wedding?"

"Possibly," JJ replied, testing the waters.

"Really? Because I had something else in mind." Emily's response sent an immediate rush of heat to JJ's core.

"Are you sure? I mean, it hasn't been that long since the compound thing?"

"I want you-all of you. I want to remember your hands and your body, not his. Please I need to feel you," Emily responded, her voice catching in her throat as the emotion threatened to escape.

"Okay, then let's take this upstairs. I want to take this nice and slow." JJ took Emily's hand and led her upstairs.

Once the door closed, JJ began to slowly remove Emily's clothes, gently tracing the older woman's sides as she went. The kiss was unhurried and loving. JJ wanted to make sure this was all about Emily. She wanted to take her time and worship the body that Cyrus abused.

"I love you," JJ whispered into Emily's ear before continuing to kiss down Emily's neck.

"You are beautiful," JJ spoke, muffled by her close contact with Emily's skin. Emily's hands went to remove JJ's clothes when the blonde stopped her.

"This is about you. No arguments." With Emily only in her underwear, JJ walked her fiancé back towards their bed. JJ had rediscovered Emily's lips and the brunette moaned as the blonde begged for further entrance. JJ straddled Emily careful of the other woman's bruises. She looked over the woman lying beneath her and traced the multiple-colored splotches with a gentle finger.

"I'm sorry he did this, but no matter what covers your skin, you are always gorgeous to me." JJ leant down and placed soft kisses along the edges of the bruises, internally praying for them to heal faster. Then, she placed one palm on Emily's left breast, kneading it softly, while attaching her lips to the brunette's rite nipple. She felt Emily arch into her touch; Emily's moan pierced the silence of the room. JJ smiled against the breast in her mouth, loving that she could make Emily moan like that. She slipped her thigh between Emily's legs and pressed into Emily's center.

"Oh, god. Jayje," Emily moaned loudly. "Please, take it off'" she continued, pulling futilely on the blonde's neatly buttoned oxford shirt.

"Not about me," JJ reminded her.

"Need to feel your skin against mine. Please."

JJ kissed Emily fully on the lips while she stripped her shirt off. The bra quickly followed as Emily's hands wandered over JJ's naked back. The two continued until oxygen became a lacking necessity. JJ immediately returned to lavishing her lover's body. Kissing down through the valley of Emily's breasts down to her stomach. She swirled her tongue in Emily's belly button and listened to the quick intake of breath. Emily's hands weren't idle as they ran through the blonde's long, silky hair.

JJ kissed further south. She ran her fingers casually along Emily's slit, catching the other woman's juices on her fingertips. Emily's hips bucked involuntarily at the talented hands of her lover.

"Are you sure about this, Em?"

"Yes. Don't stop," Emily said, her voice deep and raspy with lust and need.

With Emily's declaration, JJ continued her ministrations. Emily was moaning and squirming beneath the blonde.

"More, Jayje. Need more." With her mind overthrown with passion, Emily couldn't find the ability to put more effort into a sentence.

"What do you want, Em? Tell me."

"You...Ughh." Emily's request was cut short as JJ's nimble fingers grazed her clit.

"That what you wanted, Em? Talk to me."

"Can't talk. Too good. Fuck. More."

JJ smirked at Emily's inability to string together a logical sentence and continued.

She pushed two fingers into Emily and slowly started pumping. Emily's hips met JJ's fingers thrust for thrust. Her head was thrown back against the pillows in ecstasy as JJ added another finger and continued thrusting. She leaned down and took Emily's clit between pursed lips, licking and sucking in sync with her thrusts. Emily was thrashing beneath her desperate for release; JJ, never one to hold back, added another finger and sucked rhythmically at Emily's clit.

"Dear fucking god. Jayyyyyyy," Emily screamed as pleasure rushed her body. JJ continued to lap up the fruits of her labor as Emily returned from her mind-numbing orgasm.

"I love you Jennifer," Emily whispered once her body had stopped buzzing with pleasure. She leaned over the blonde's body.

"I think we can take these off now. What do you think?" Emily's lips found JJ's as Emily easily slipped off the other woman's pants and underwear.

Their love making continued until they fell asleep wrapped in each other's arms.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds.

Rating: M

Author's Note: Sorry for the long delay. I just had my wisdom teeth out. I've been doped up on painkillers for four days now, but I hope you enjoy the new chapters. I love reviews!

Emily was roused from her slumber by an annoying ringing. Her mind went through the basic checklist: alarm, cell, JJ's cell. When she realized it was none of these things, she realized it was her doorbell. Muttering cuss words under her breath, Emily made her way to the door, fully prepared to shoot whomever was at the door for waking her when she still had thirty minutes left.

As she looked through the peep hole, she inwardly groaned before unlocking the dead bolt and opening the door.

"Ambassador?" Emily questioned of the older woman on the other side of the door.

"Emily, I see you were recently sleeping. I'll make this quick," the Ambassador dictated as she stepped past her daughter and into the foyer of the home.

"Yes, come in," Emily responded sarcastically. "What can I do for you, Ambassador, at 5 in the morning?"

"Tell me your decision on the conversation we had yesterday, and I'll be on my way."

"There was no decision made because it's been taken care of, Ambassador. I will not be resigning and the team will not be transferred. A higher power stepped in and assured that our team, all seven of us, will remain employed by the BAU as a team."

"A higher power?" The Ambassador sputtered in a mix of rage and contempt.

"Yes, now if you will excuse me. I have thirty minutes before I am supposed to be awake. I can show you out."

"Emily, we are not done. You have to make a decision."

"Mother," Emily emphasized the word with a bitter, sarcastic tone, "the decision has already been made. You have no control over my job or the placement of my team. They are my family, and they care for me. Unlike you have ever done, these people love me, and your tyrannical power has reached its end as I'm moving on with my life and you will not be a part of it. I am happy. I love my fiancé, my family, and my job. As much as I always hoped you would want to be a part of it, you have obviously chosen your own political agenda over my happiness yet again. And honestly, I'm not surprised. I wish it was different, but I'm not going to destroy everything I've built to try to impress you and fight for a love from you I never had to begin with. Now, good bye Ambassador."

The Ambassador looked at her daughter her face red with anger. "I am still your mother, young lady. I deserve respect, and I will not be spoken to in such a manner. I will be talking to Strauss later this morning. It's not something I wanted to result to, but I do what I have to. You have forced my hand in this matter, Emily."

"You really don't get it? You have been outranked. I'm sorry that my happiness distresses you so much, but I have made something of my life. I have a career I'm proud of, a fiancé who loves me more than I can put into words, and a family that will go to the end of Earth to protect me. You do not deserve respect because you claim to be my mother. As far as I'm concerned, your role as mother ended once I was born and I was tossed between nannies and countries. I was a political pawn in your sick game to climb a socially motivated ladder. You never treated me with respect, and thus, I see no reason to treat you with any. I will ask you one final time. Please leave."

"Emily, I'm hurt by your harsh words and will be speaking to Strauss shortly. Good day."

Emily closed the door behind the Ambassador. Sliding down the door, she hugged her knees to her chest and started to cry.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds.

Rating: M

Author's note: I know the last chapter was short, so here's a longer one. Hope you enjoy!

As JJ heard the door close, she typed a quick text to Hotch saying the two women would probably be late due to the Ambassador's emotionally straining appearance at their home. JJ emerged from her hiding place and slowly made her way over to her sobbing lover. Sitting down on the floor next to Emily, JJ wrapped her arms around the older woman and held her close letting her cry out all her frustrations and fears.

"There was a part of me that wished she would accept me and love me, even want to be a part of our lives. I know it was stupid of me to hope for such a thing, but she's my mother, Jen. I can't help it; I just want to know she loves me," Emily whispered, her heartfelt confession muffled by tears.

"I know, baby, but it's her loss. You are an amazing, beautiful woman. She doesn't see the terrific person you are or the phenomenal things you have accomplished. I know how badly you want her acceptance and love, but you have a whole group of people who accept you and love you for the person you are. You don't have to fight for our love or prove who you are because we all love you as if you were always part of our family. No matter what, Emily, we love you."

"I know. Like I told her, you all mean the world to me, but still, there's a part of me that wants to run into my mother's arms and have Her be happy simply because I am. It kills me that she will never understand how happy you make me or see me get married to the love of my life. It hurts so badly that after all these years, my mother chooses her role as an ambassador over her role as mother. I just want her to love me, and I can't understand why she doesn't. How is it so easy for a group of complete strangers to love me and accept me after only a few months when my mother hasn't been able to do that in over 30 years?" As her deepest and most personal thoughts spilled out of her heart, she hugged tightly to JJ and continued to cry. The blonde sat still, holding the other woman while soothingly running her hands over Emily's back whispering sweet words into her ear. She couldn't imagine what it was like to be ignored by your own mother. Her mother and father has always supported her and never once withheld their love. While Emily's mother on the other hand had never voiced her love for her daughter, not once. JJ wished she could repair the relationship between the two Prentiss women, but she also knew that such a relationship was beyond repair.

An hour later, an emotionally drained Emily Prentiss and an equally somber JJ walked into the BAU. Both mildly happy to not have a case, but both met with daunting stacks of paperwork. JJ gave Emily's shoulder a reassuring squeeze Asa the blonde continued to her office. She popped into Hotch's office to inform him of their arrival.

"Sorry, we're late, Hotch."

"Everything work out? You look tired," Hotch commented glancing up from behind an ominous stack of files.

"I wish I could say so. TheAmbassador stopped by early this morning demanding Emily's decision, and Emily basically told her the relationship was through and that the Ambassador no longer had any control."

"I can only imagine that that didn't sit will with the Ambassador."

"To say the least. I've seen Emily at her worst; we all have, but Hotch, this broke her. I can't get over the concept myself. It's been an emotionally draining morning, and I tried to get her take a sick-day. But you know Emily, convinced she can compartmentalize the world."

"I'll make sure she knows she needs to take off early. I think I'm pulling the team off rotation for a couple more days. It would be nice for everyone to be caught up on paperwork, and this situation with the Ambassador has brought some stress on everyone. Maybe you should see if the team could go out for drinks tonight. Looks like Emily could use some family time."

JJ nodded her thanks agreeing to talk to Garcia about plans for that evening as she made her way to her office. She glanced down into the bullpen and saw Emily diligently working on paperwork to avoid thinking anymore about the happenings with the Ambassador while Reid and Morgan exchanged worried glances over the brunette's head.

The day continued without any excitement until about 4:00pm when Hotch announced that the team was leaving early to catch happy hour and dinner. Emily looked at him quizzically as everyone else packed up, all seeming to have known about the plan. She knew she needed to spend some time outside of work with her family and didn't complain as she moved the file she was currently working on into her pending drawer. Garcia pranced into the bullpen filled with excitement.

"Alrighty, my little crime fighting action figures, let's go get a round... Or two," she giggled pulling Morgan toward the elevator.

"Everyone's coming?" Emily asked.

"Of course, my lovely kitten. We even convinced Reid to reschedule his date with a new physics book to come along," Garcia replied, a smile tugging at her lips as she gently teased the boy-genius.

"I take offense at that. I have a social life. I could have had an actual date," Reid replied, feigning hurt.

"Yeah, kid, and I can beat you at chess," Morgan joked sarcastically.

"Actually, the likelihood of you beating someone with an IQ level of 189 is 1 in 896, so it's very unlikely you could beat me at chess," Reid countered, entirely missing the joke in the other man's words.

"That's the point, boy-genius. The likelihood of you having a date is like 1 in 896," JJ stepped in as Morgan couldn't point out the joke as his laughs filled the elevator.

"Oh. I get it. You know, one day I'll surprise you. I will have a date, and she will be awesome," Reid countered.

Emily laughed at the teasing banter as the members of the team parted to get to their separate cars.

As Emily slid in the passenger seat, JJ spoke, "It's nice to see that smile. I missed it today." She leaved over the center console and placed a kiss to Emily's lips. "Sorry, I didn't fill you in on the plan, but I knew you could use some fun out on the town with the team."

"Thanks, Jayje. It's exactly what I needed. I'm glad we didn't have a case. I can't wait to have a couple of drinks, play some pool, have my ass kicked at darts, and enjoy the company of my family. Then I can't wait to fall asleep with you in my arms."

"Sounds like the perfect evening to me," JJ replied pulling out of the garage and heading to the team's favorite bar. JJ's ear-to-ear smile sparkled as she thanked God for the wonderful people in her life as she glanced to her right at the smile of her beautiful fiancé.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds.

Rating: M

Emily answered the phone, not really paying attention to the call, more focused on the paperwork covering her desk. When the caller identified herself as the nurse from the hospital, Emily started paying attention.

"Miss Prentiss, my name is Amelia. Do you remember me? I'm the nurse that performed your pelvic exam."

"Yes ma'am. What can I do for you?"

"The results of your pelvic exam came in. We would like for you to come in and discuss them with us."

"I'm pretty sure I know the results. I know what happened in the compound. Is it really necessary I come down?"

"Yes, Miss Prentiss, we would recommend it. Can we schedule you an appointment with the obgyn?"

"I guess so."

Emily walked to Hotch's office knocking quickly before she poked her head in. "Sir, I have a doctor's appointment tomorrow morning, so I'll be in late. Is that okay?"

"Everything okay?"

"Oh yeah, it just seems like a routine check up or something like that."

"Alright. Take your time. Just letting you know- in a couple of days, our team will be picking up cases. I talked to Strauss and the team will have four workdays off for your wedding, but the two of you are welcome to take as much time as you need for the honeymoon or whatever. Just let me know and I'll approve it."

"Great, sir. Thanks." Emily closed the door of Hotch's office and moved to the office next door.

"Knock knock," Emily said, leaning against the open door frame.

"Hey there. What's going on?"

"Taking a break from the monotonous paperwork that is threatening to take over life as I know it."

"I know what you mean. Want to grab some lunch?"

"Music to my ears. How about that deli right around the corner?"

"Perfect," JJ replied, quickly grabbing her purse. The two of them made their way through the bullpen.

Once outside the building, Emily took JJ's hand in hers as they strolled along the sidewalk.

"Hotch told me the vacation plan for the wedding. Did he talk to you about it?"

"Oh yeah, he did. I think that will work great don't you? We never made a decision about our honeymoon. We should probably do that seeing as our wedding is a little over a month away."

A waitress sat the couple at a booth in the corner of the restaurant. "What's on your mind, Em?"

"Nothing really. I got a call from the nurse who performed my pelvic exam a couple of days ago. She scheduled me an appointment to come in and talk with the obgyn. I'm just a bit nervous."

"When's the appointment? Do you want some company? I could take off work for a couple of hours."

"No, it's okay. I'm sure it's just a follow-up to see how I'm healing or something. I'm sure it's nothing to worry about." JJ gave Emily's hand a reassuring squeeze and smirked when Emily changed the subject back to the subject of a honeymoon.

"What was your favorite place in the world to travel?" JJ asked.

"I don't know. Greece is amazing. What do you think about a cruise?"

The conversation continued with the two women bouncing ideas for trips and cruises and destinations until they realized it was time to drag themselves back to the BAU.

"Paperwork might actually kill me," Emily grumbled and she dropped herself in her seat aimlessly. Morgan laughed at her misfortune.

"It's a perk of the job you could say."

"I think I've sustained more paper cuts and hand cramps than bruises or battle wounds. In this line of work, that seems a little out of balance," Emily countered.

Morgan smirked and moved to replenish his coffee mug.

The rest of the day flew by at a relatively slow speed. And even though the team lacked a case, JJ and Emily were exhausted when they finally breached the threshold of their home.

"Home sweet home- how I've missed you," Emily sighed dramatically as she through her briefcase and go-bag onto the closest chair.

"We were here 8 hours ago, sweetie."

"Wasn't that the longest 8 hours ever? And sadly, I still haven't finished all my paperwork. I swear it multiplies exponentially. It's actually impossible to finish it."

"Okay, Reid," JJ teased. "Want some wine?"

"Yeah, a nice red please. I'll order the pizza."

"So I thought about it and I'm really liking the idea of a cruise for our honeymoon."

"Oh really? I'm quite fond of that idea, as I will get to see your gorgeous body in a bikini more often than not. Where shall we go, my love?" Emily asked seductively, swirling the wine in her glass with practiced ease.

"I would love to go some place where I can hear that magic tongue of yours speak a different language."

"I would really love to show you around Greece. You would love it- all the white washed buildings and the clear blue water. Oh and I eat salad in Greece."

"I'm sorry you eat salad in one country, but not in any other."

"Well, yeah, of course."

"You are one weird person, Emily Prentiss."

"And you love it," Emily smirked, stealing a kiss from her blonde, before announcing she was going to take a quick shower before the pizza arrived.

The night was quiet and relaxing with pizza, wine, and reruns of Friends. The two retired to bed and slept peacefully wrapped in each other's arms. They both dreamed of the amazing memories they would make as newly weds in Greece.

The next morning the alarm clock started singing, alerting the two sleeping beauties of the beginning of the day. The sweet aroma of coffee was wafting up through the house.

"God, I love automated coffee makers. Best investment ever," JJ grumbled sleepily.

"Morning, Jayje," Emily replied in an equally sleep-coated voice.

"Morning to you to beautiful. Ready for your appointment?"

"Yeah, ready to get it over with and put this whole thing behind me."

The two continued to get ready in comfortable silence. Emily's appointment wasn't until 10, but she wanted to stop by a bookstore and buy a travel book about the Greek islands. She wanted to make sure that the trip was perfect for her fiancé.

"See you at work, honey. Call me if you need me."

"Will do, Jayje. See you later." With a quick kiss, the two parted ways and drove in separate directions.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds.

Rating: M

Author's Note: And the angst continues. I'm now envisioning this to be one of my longer stories. I'm currently working on three, and this one seems to have grabbed all my attention as I have writer's block with the other two. Anyhow, after the stress and drama filled chapter, there will be more fluff- including the wedding and the honeymoon and a case or two. We never know where my muse will take me. Hope you will stay along for the ride. I love all my reviewers! Thanks for all the input.

It was 9:30 and Emily sat patiently in the waiting room reading the travel book she just picked up about Greece. She was bookmarking pages about Rhodes and Mykonos when someone called her name. She stood up quickly storing the book in her purse. She shook hands with Amelia and followed the younger lady back to a room.

Once in the room, the nurse took Emily's blood pressure, temperature, and weight after asking her to put on a gown.

"Is all this really necessary?" Emily asked. She was starting to worry about the results of the exam.

Amelia nodded, her voice soft as she spoke. "Dr. Kavangah will be in shortly."

"Okay. Thank you," Emily responded. She couldn't seem to calm her nerves, so she pulled out her cell phone and flipped through photos. The first was a photo of Garcia and JJ; the two blondes were hugging and laughing. The second was a photo of Morgan, Reid, and Emily. It had been taken the other night, as the three were deep in a conversation about Harry Potter. The third was a photo of her and JJ. She didn't remember the photo being taken, but she loved it. The two women were looking into each other's eyes smiling and laughing. Their hands were intertwined. Emily's reminiscing was cut short as a knock on the door brought her out of her reverie.

"Miss Prentiss? I am Doctor Kavangah. Thank you for coming in. How are you feeling?"

"It's nice to meet you. I'm feeling fine. The bruises are fading and my ribs aren't nearly as tender as they were."

"That's great. How are you feeling emotionally?"

"Um, it's a day by day thing, but my fiancé has been a huge help. She really gets me through."

"Well that's good. I have the results of your pelvic exam. It confirmed, as you said during the exam, that you were sexually assaulted. There doesn't seem to be anything injured in that area, and we tested for all STDs. Fortunately, we came back with all negative results. On the other hand, you are pregnant, Miss Prentiss."

Emily looked at the doctor in shock as the other woman's words pierced her understanding.

"That's not possible. I can't get pregnant. Physically, it's not possible."

"I understand this must be hard for you, but that is why the results took a few days. You are, in fact, pregnant. You need to think about your different options. We will be here to help you every step of the way."

"No. I can't physically be pregnant. There were... um... complications in that department when I was teenager. I was told by the doctor at that time that I could not get pregnant again."

"I understand, but there's always a slight chance even with complications during abortions that pregnancy is still possible. It seems like this is one of those situations. Would you like me to go over the different options?"

"No. I'm sorry. How positive are you that I'm pregnant?" Emily couldn't wrap her mind around this fact. This could not be happening. She was starting to have a mental breakdown; she couldn't think or comprehend words. She needed JJ.

"We're almost 100% positive. Would you like some privacy?"

"Yes, please. I need to call JJ."

"Alright. I'll be right outside when you're ready."

Emily nodded; her breathing was rapid and shallow as she groped aimlessly for her phone. Hitting JJ's speed dial, she prayed the blonde would answer immediately.

"Hey baby. How did the appointment go?"

"Jen," Emily mumbled, stifling tears. "I need you here. Now. Can you please come? I can't do this."

"Of course, Em. I'll be there in ten minutes. Okay? What's wrong?" JJ frantically threw all of her stuff in her purse before hightailing it out of the bullpen. She stopped at Morgan's desk, quickly covering the mouthpiece of the phone. "I've got to get to Emily's doctor's appointment. Can you tell Hotch?" JJ whispered, not waiting to hear a response and she ran to the elevator.

She could hear Emily's shallow breathing.

"Em, breathe. In and out. Deep breath. I'll be right there. Do you want me to stay on the phone?" Straining to hear, JJ heard Emily mumble an affirmative response.

"Okay. I'm right here, baby. And soon I'll be standing right next to you, holding your hand. Can you tell me what's happening?"

She heard the brunette sniffle and take a deep breath before whispering, "I'm pregnant, Jen."

JJ nearly dropped the phone when she heard Emily's muffled response.

"Oh baby. It's going to be okay. I'm almost there," JJ replied. Her mind was in overdrive. She had always thought about kids with Emily, especially now that they were getting married. She had never imagined that it might be through this type of situation. She didn't know how Emily felt about it, but she immediately understood the cause of Emily's quasi- panic attack. If she had not been speeding before, now she definitely was. Her emotional side wanted to put on the sirens, so she could make it there faster.

"We will get through this, Em. You and me, together, okay? Alright, I'm pulling into the garage. What floor and room?"

"Floor 3, room 7."

The blonde put the car in park and sprinted toward the elevators. Tapping her foot impatiently as the elevator moved slowly towards its destination, JJ kept listening to the stressed breathing of her lover and best friend. Bounding out of the elevator, she looked around and found the room she was looking for. A female doctor with kind eyes was standing outside of room 7. She opened her mouth to speak, but JJ beat her to it.

"I'm Emily's fiancé. She's in this room?" The doctor nodded and stepped to the side, letting the blonde into the room.

"Oh, Emily. It's okay. I'm here. We'll figure this out," JJ reassured running over to the examining table the brunette was curled on. Emily had tears shining in her eyes as she sat up and threw her arms around JJ's neck. JJ quickly wrapped her arms around Emily's middle, holding her tightly as Emily cried.

After a few minutes lapsed, JJ heard Emily whisper something.

"What, Em? I can't hear you."

"Could you love it?" Emily questioned, her whisper still barely audible.

"I'm sorry? Could I love what?"

"The baby, Jayje. I don't think I could go through another abortion. It killed me the first time around. I was so lost and confused. Could you love the baby?"

"Of course, Emily. I would love the child. He or she is a part of you."

Emily nodded and returned her head to the crook of JJ's neck.

Their private moment was interrupted by a gentle knock on the door as Doctor Kavangah asked if she could come in. JJ looked down at Emily who nodded her approval quickly wiping her eyes and removed herself from JJ's hug. Quickly, though, Emily grabbed JJ's hand and held on tightly.

"I brought in some pamphlets about the different options you have. Emily, you mentioned you had been pregnant previously and chose to have an abortion. I've also asked a psychiatrist to stop by and speak to you if that's okay. She should be in momentarily and I will check in on you again when she's done."

Emily nodded and mumbled her thanks. The doctor quickly walked out of the room leaving the two women alone again.

"This is your decision, Em. I'm going to stand behind you no matter what you choose. I love you, and I always will."

"I needed to hear that. Thank you."

"Nothing is going to come between us, not ever. I'm here no matter what. There's no getting rid of me." JJ smiled softly reassuring her scared fiancé.

"I got a travel guide of Greece. I'm making a list of all the places I want to take you."

"Subtle change of topic, Em," JJ joked lightly. "Let's see that book, shall we?" Emily was glad JJ allowed for the change in topic and happily removed the book from her purse. She flipped through a couple of pages finally landing on a photo she had bookmarked of a white washed chapel on the edge of a cliff overlooking the gorgeous blue ocean.

"Look how amazing this is, Jay? Wouldn't that be breathtaking?"

"Wow, Em. That's phenomenal. If my mind weren't set on Greece already, this photo definitely would tilt the scales. Where else are we going?"

The two spoke casually about Mykonos and a couple of the other islands when another knock resounded through the small room.

"Hello ladies. My name is Doctor Williams. You must be Emily," she said reaching over to shake Emily's hand.

"Hi. It's nice to meet you, Dr. Williams. This is my fiancé, JJ."

The doctor nodded while shaking JJ's hand. "It's nice to meet you as well."

"Alright, I've been brought up to date on your current situation. I have a couple of questions. Are you open to speaking with me?"

Emily nodded cautiously, always having been a bit apprehensive about psychiatrists.

"Okay. First of all, how are you feeing, Emily?"

"Overwhelmed, confused, almost as though this could be some sort of punishment."

Emily looked down at her knees as she spoke, not wanting to make eye contact with either lady. JJ was surprised Emily was speaking openly with a psychiatrist, but she was equally surprised by Emily's last statement.

"What do you mean by that?" Dr. Williams continued.

"Overwhelmed because it's a lot to take in at once. Confused because I thought I could never get pregnant because of the abortion in had when I was younger. Like this is a punishment because I terminated the life of a baby years ago and now the only way I can have a child is through this traumatic experience."

JJ gripped Emily's hand reassuringly as the brunette elaborated.

"That is all understandable. It's important to be able to address your feelings and notice them as what they are. Are you considering abortion for this pregnancy?"

Emily looked into JJ's eyes finding only comfort and love before responding. "No. It was the right choice for me before, though that's not to say I don't regret it, but now, abortion isn't the right path for me."

"Okay. Then are you considering adoption?"

Emily took a deep breath before continuing. "I don't think I could nurse a child inside of me for 9 months and then give him or her up. I don't think I'm strong enough to make that choice." Emily's voice choked with emotion as she finished her thought.

"Could you raise this baby as your own? Emotionally, physically, financially?"

"Financially is not an issue."

"Okay. Emotionally: could you raise this baby and love the child despite its paternal source?"

"Yes, I believe I could. My child shouldn't suffer because its father is a scumbag."

"JJ, what do you think?" Dr. Williams asked, addressing JJ for the first time in the conversation.

"What do I think about what exactly?"

"Could you raise the child of your fiancé's rapist?"

"I'm going to support Emily in whatever she chooses. I would love the child because it's part of her. In my mind, the asshole is just a sperm donor. It's a horrible way to encounter a sperm donor, but that doesn't mean I wouldn't love my child," JJ replied with honesty and love coating her every word.

"You say 'my child.' Would you be adopting the baby and parenting as a unit? Or would the parental responsibility rest on one of you more than the other?"

JJ looked at the therapist incredulously as if her question was absurd.

"Yes, of course, I would adopt the child. He or she would be as much my child as Emily's. We haven't talked about parenting and such, but we would parent as a unit like any married couple with children. We both have full-time jobs, but we have people who would also love this child unconditionally despite the situation surrounding his or her creation." JJ's reply turned defensive as she spoke.

"I'm sorry I offended you. I meant no such disrespect, but my job is to provide a professional opinion to Dr. Kavangah as a therapist about the mental state of both of you in relation to the baby. It's a complicated situation. Many women who are raped and end up pregnant cannot keep the baby for personal or emotional reasons. In other cases, I have seen partners refuse to participate in the life of the baby because he or she is a reminder of a stressful, painful event. It's not my goal to disrespect you, just to see where you stand."

"I'm sorry I snapped, but Emily would make a great mother. I know she would love this child with her whole heart and provide it with nothing but the best. We have a family who would look out for the child's well-being and love it as unconditionally as the two of us will."

"Emily, do you agree?" Dr. Williams asked, noticing the other woman was silent.

"Yes. I mean, I'm not sure how great a mother I will be, but I will love the child. JJ is amazing with children, so I have no doubt that she will make an excellent mother to our child. Either way, the baby won't be thought of as a memory of a traumatic event, but rather one of the only good things to come out of it."

"Then I think I have my answer. It was nice to meet both of you ladies, and Emily, I wish you the best of luck with your pregnancy."

Dr. Williams shook both of their hands and exited the room.

"So we're really doing this, Emily? We're going to be parents? Are you sure this is what you want to do?"

"Yeah. We're really doing this. We're going to be parents, Jen. I want to do this, and I want to do this with you. I've only known about peanut for an hour, but I love him or her. We are having a baby."

JJ looked at Emily and smiled. She placed a gentle kiss on the brunette's lips and said, "I'm glad you're okay. You've had one hell of a week, but soon we will be basking in Greece as newlyweds with a little one on the way."

Emily smiled at the image. Soon the two women were leaving the hospital. Despite JJ's urging, Emily decided to go to work and attempt to finish her ever-increasing pile of paperwork.

As the two rode up the elevator, JJ warned, "Oh yeah, so Morgan and Garcia and basically everyone may be ridiculously worried about you. When I got your phone call, I basically ran out of the office at full speed. Do you want to tell them?"

"I'm not sure how long we could keep it a secret. You tell Garcia. I'll tell Morgan and Reid. We'll tell Hotch and Rossi together."

"Sounds like a plan, Stan," JJ joked as she stepped off the elevator.

"OK, good! You're alive. Now what happened? You had us all worried!" Garcia nearly attacked the two as they stepped into the bullpen.

JJ looked at Morgan, who moved to hide behind an open file. "I said tell Hotch I was stepping out, not inform her Em was dying."

"Sorry. I was worried and she, being an omniscient busy body, picked up on it. I swear she's actually a profiler," Morgan mumbled, his half-ass excuse. JJ rolled her eyes with an exasperated sigh.

"Let's go find you some decaf, Missy," JJ spoke as she dragged the tech genius from the bullpen.

Emily smiled as the two blondes left the room. She looked at Morgan and then at Reid. They were both looking at her expectantly. She let out a breath she didn't realize she had been holding.

"The results from my pelvic exam came back. I'm pregnant."

"Congratulations, Princess. That's awesome! That is awesome, right?"

"Of course. JJ and I are really happy. It was a bit overwhelming at first, but we've both adjusted to the idea. We can't wait to be parents. You, both, get to be uncles."

Emily looked at Reid, who was being unusually quiet.

"Hey Reid. Let's take a walk," Emily requested. She gave a small smile to Morgan, who winked in response.

Reid cautiously got up from her chair, immediately stuffing his hands into the pockets of his corduroys.

The two friends walked towards the courtyard of the FBI building. They found a quiet bench to sit on, and Emily turned towards Reid watching him stare intensely at his hands.

"Spence," she started. "Look at me, Spence."

"I don't think I can."

"Why is that?"

"Because it's my fault. This whole thing was my fault. I shouldn't have let him take you. I should have stood up for you for God's sake. I should have done something- anything really."

"Spence, look at me." The young agent slowly brought his eyes up to meet hers. "This is in no way your fault," she continued once she had his full attention. Taking his hands in hers, she squeezed reassuringly. "It was my choice and I would do it over again in a heartbeat. I don't blame you at all. Spence, I'm not upset about this baby. Honestly, I was confused at first and definitely overwhelmed, but now, I'm excited. Do you know how many people are going to love this child?"

Reid smiled nervously as Emily continued. "It doesn't matter to me how this baby came about. I love him or her already, and you know something?"

"What?"

"This baby, peanut's going to love you, no matter what. You'll be his Uncle Spencer. Got it, kid? I don't blame you for any of it. It was my choice, all of it."

"I got it." Emily wrapped her arms around the scraggly agent at his response. "I bet Morgan feels bad about all the files he's dumped on your desk over the past couple of days," Reid commented as they made their way out of the elevator and into the bullpen.

"Oh. He's dead meat," Emily laughed as she swatted Morgan on the back of the head, already plotting ways to seek revenge.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds.

Rating: M

"Okay. I know Reid told you. What are you going to do to me?" Morgan asked nervously. He had been waiting for Emily's revenge since the other two had returned from their walk.

"Told me about what?" Emily replied innocently with a quick smirk in Reid's directions.

"You are pure evil. You know that, right?" Morgan countered before sulking back to his desk.

"Little old me, evil? I think you have me confused with someone else. Why would I ever want revenge against someone as sweet as you for say dumping 30 files on my desk?"

"HA! I knew you knew. Come on, kid, you are supposed to be on my side."

"Actually if you two were to get in a fight, my money would be on Prentiss every time," Reid replied laughing at the surprise written across Morgan's face.

"Mine too," commented Hotch as he walked through the bullpen on his way for coffee.

"Are you serious? I have a black belt in judo. I could take her any day."

"Still betting on Emily. See she's a Prentiss, and well, you met the Ambassador. Would you really want to go toe to toe with that? You would lose every time," Reid continued, as he loved to rile the other man. Again Morgan returned to his desk to sulk.

Meanwhile, JJ was sitting in Garcia's lair.

"Stop freaking out. She's fine. Could you please sit so I can talk to your face rather than a constantly moving blur of colors?" JJ requested of her pacing best friend.

"If I sit, will you tell me?"

"No, I'm going to make you sit and wait for 9 months to figure out the secret."

Garcia glared at her sarcastic response and sat down. JJ watched as the other blonde put the information together.

"9 months! Baby! Yes!" Garcia exclaimed. Then the realization of the circumstances hit her like a brick wall. "Oh, his baby? Poor Emily. Is she okay? Does she want the baby? Is it a baby right?"

"Yes, Pen, we are having a baby. Cyrus is, unfortunately, the sperm donor, but Emily seems excited about the baby. She said she already loves peanut."

"So in 9 months, we are going to have a mini- Prentiss running around? I always thought you would be the one to get pregnant and do the whole expecting-mother thing. Hmm guess I was wrong. Well there's a first time for everything."

"I know what you mean. You and I have talked about how much I want kids especially how much I want them with her. No matter how much I wanted children with those dark eyes, I thought I would have a brood of blonde, blue-eyed babies. Now it seems like I'm getting my wish; I only wish we would have had a say in sperm donors, but Emily is looking at this baby as the only good thing to come out of that horrible experience."

"So I'm going to be Aunty Pen? Oh, that child is going to be so spoiled. Can you imagine? Rossi is going to go into grandfather mode. I would pay valuable money to see that." JJ smirked at the image as Garcia continued. "Emily's happy about it, but how do you feel, Jayje?"

"I wish people would stop asking me that. I'm not the one having my rapist's child. No matter how harsh that sounds, it's the truth. I know Emily's thought about it that way, but she quickly changed thought patterns. I can't wait to have peanut be brought into the world. Like I told the therapist during Em's appointment, the baby is part of Emily, and when I look at him or her, that's all I will see. I already love peanut, and I've only known about his existence for about 3 hours now."

"Therapist?" Garcia questioned. "Emily Prentiss? Our Emily Prentiss? Bad-ass, kicking down doors, sexy in a Kevlar vest, Emily Prentiss talked willingly to a therapist?"

JJ laughed. "She does look damn sexy in a Kevlar vest, doesn't she?"

"Stop changing the subject. Emily talked to a therapist for personal reasons and said therapist is still living?"

"Yeah. Trust me, I was just as surprised as you were. She was open and honest with the therapist. I think she was too overwhelmed by everything to even consider lying or compartmentalizing it all. Ugh," JJ groaned as her cell phone pierced the comfortable conversation.

"Agent Jareau... Yes, sir. Yes, sir. Okay. Fax me your files and I'll discuss it with my team." Flipping the phone closed, she looked at Garcia apologetically. "And there goes relaxing vacation, we've got a case. I'll talk to you in a bit." JJ waved as she exited the tech lair.

JJ walked into the bullpen and laughed as Morgan sat sulking at his desk.

"Stop pouting. We have a case," she said, tapping his baldhead with the files.

"Really? YES! No more paperwork. I mean, oh no another serial killer," Emily joked and bounded toward the conference room.

"What is it with you and your fiancé hitting my head? You're making me lose brain cells," Morgan complained as he rubbed the spot JJ had hit him.

"Em, I don't think you're supposed to be excited about having a case," Reid commented, following the bouncing brunette to the conference room.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds.

Rating: M

Author's Note: I know these are short chapters, but there are two chapters! I may even post more later tonight. All my reviewers are amazing!

An hour later, the team was sitting on the jet bouncing ideas back and forth about the profile of a serial killer targeting teenage girls.

"Since all the victims attended high school in a specific area, we are looking for someone who lives in the area or attends functions in which all three high schools are involved," Morgan pointed out.

"When we land, I will start on a geographical profile. That might help narrow down the unsub's comfort zone," Reid offered, knowing Hotch would assign him the geographical profile anyway.

"What I can't figure out is the age of the unsub. Is he a teenager that's getting revenge on girls he feels have snubbed him? Or is he an older adult that picks his prey because of where he teaches or works?"

"Let's look at what the vics have in common. All are sophomores in high school. They attend three different high schools: two public and one private. Two play sports, but not the same sports. One is a musician and into the fine arts," JJ said.

"Okay, so extra curricular activities don't cross over; schools don't cross over. Were these girls all friends?" Morgan asked.

"LEO's have talked to the parents of the three victims. All parents say they weren't aware of friendships between the girls, so it doesn't like they know each other," Emily continued.

"The girls don't fit a type either. One's a brunette; one is a red head and the other is blonde. All different body types. So an unsub that doesn't have a type? That's unusual," Hotch commented.

"But not unlikely, it just means the unsub is more likely triggered by an action or an event surrounding the victim rather than a specific pattern." Reid said, withholding his usual spew of statistics.

"Great. That makes it harder to warn the media," JJ mused.

"Okay, so when we land. Reid - geographical profile. Morgan, Prentiss- victimology, visit the families. Rossi and I will head to the crime scenes and JJ, get us set up at the office."

The team split up to their corners of the jet. Emily and JJ moved to a couch at the front of the plane.

"Still excited to be getting back in the field?" JJ asked her lover.

"Yes. Not having cases can be relaxing, but I'm going stir crazy."

"I can tell. What are you reading?" JJ asked noting the thick book sitting at the top of Emily's go-bag.

"Oh, just something I picked up in the airport. I figured it would be a long flight down to Fort Worth, Texas. Do you want to look at the travel book I grabbed earlier?"

"What to expect when you're expecting- looks good. Can I read it when you're done?" JJ asked thinking the slight blush creeping up Emily's cheeks to be cute.

Emily nodded, her face still blushing.

"Not that I don't love the blush, babe, but what has you so embarrassed?"

"I don't know Jayje. I feel like I should already know this. I feel this sort of knowledge should be inherent or something. It feels weird to think I'm pregnant, but what is even weirder is that I don't know what to expect. I feel like I should."

"I think it will definitely take some getting used to, but in 9 months, you and I will be welcoming our child into the world - an adorably pale child with gorgeous brown eyes and dark brown hair. I can't wait to look at that baby and see all of your gorgeous features. I meant what I said, Em. You will be an amazing mom; there is no doubt in my mind, but it doesn't mean there's anything wrong with getting some backup information."

Emily smiled at her fiancé and opened the book to page 1. JJ returned the smile and looked down at the travel book in her lap.

_Wow, my perfect life is falling into place. How did I get so damn lucky?_ JJ thought to herself.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds.

Rating: M

When the members of the team met back at station. Emily walked into the room with Morgan trailing behind her.

"Okay so it looks like all three girls participated in cotillion," Emily announced.

"Cotillion?" Hotch asked, obviously clueless.

"It's a coming-out socialite party for girls between their sophomore and junior year of high school. It involves formal dance lessons and luncheons based on Emily Post manners. Usually, girls participating in cotillions are grouped by country club, but it seems that this specific cotillion is a collection of girls from participating schools. It isn't a formal cotillion since boys are also included."

"From experience, Em?" Rossi asked with a knowing laugh.

"Worst experience ever." Emily countered. "Anyhow, at the dance lessons, there are no dates. You are expected to switch partners with each song. Which would be a scenario in which our unsub feels rejected if these girls wouldn't dance with him."

"Garcia, we need a list of all the students registered to participate in the cotillion and we need a list of schools invited to participate," Hotch requested.

"Also, cross reference students not invited to participate in those specific schools. Thanks, Garcia." Emily added.

"So even though the school is invited to participate, all the students aren't invited? That's not a situation that would create any sort of hostility," Morgan responded sarcastically.

"Right. Each cotillion has a board of parents from each of the schools invited that leads the cotillion's events. They are the people responsible for deciding the number of students able to participate. They are also the ones who initiate invitations to the students. If you aren't invited in, you can't participate unless you are invited as a date to the final soirée."

"Okay, so we need to get in touch with the board. First, see if there is any student who wasn't invited to participate and caused a fuss because of it. Then, ask if there is a student in the cotillion who causes problems or is against the whole practice. Emily, why don't you go since you have the most experience dealing with parents like this?" Hotch assigned.

"Fantastic. I love dealing with these women. It just makes my day, Hotch," Emily responded sardonically.

JJ laughed at her fiancé's expense as Garcia rattled off information about the board members.

"Just sent the names and addresses to your phone, princess. Peace out, girl scouts," Garcia concluded before clicking off the speakerphone.

"Remind me to have her tested for drugs," Hotch added with a chuckle.

With that the team split up again. It was close to 10pm before they had a suspect- a 16-year-old boy named Wally Stewart. Wally was said to be a wall ornament at a lot of these functions being forced to go by his overly-socialite mother. The cotillion was scheduled to have dance lesson that evening, so the team decided to catch him at the dance and bring him in for questioning.

"Back left corner. Wearing black slacks and a purple oxford tucked in. Anybody else got eyes on him?" Morgan asked into the microphone at his wrist. The team sounded off their replies as they all made their way through the crowds of teenagers to their unsub.

Wally looked around and saw multiple adults coming toward him. The moment he realized they were coming for him he ran, zigzagging through the crowd trying to lose the agents.

"He's running toward the lobby," Emily shouted into her microphone as she dodged teenagers. "Reid, he's headed toward you."

"Got it. Got it," Reid replied, keeping his focus on the frantic teenager.

Wally stood his hands shaking trying to decide the best place to run. He didn't notice Reid approach him from the left.

"Wally Stewart? We just want to talk." This approach didn't work well as Wally took off running in the opposite direction. Sprinting through the hallway, the sounds of feet pounding against the laminated wood floors resounded in the large halls. Morgan burst out of a door connecting the ballroom to the long hallway and proceeded to tackle the teen to the ground.

"Nice timing, Morgan," Emily called after the agent as he cuffed Wally.

"Ain't nothing nice about it. That, my dear, is called skill."

After waiting for Wally's mother to arrive so they could question him properly, Wally confessed fairly quickly. The first murder had been an accident. He had asked the girl to dance and she had rejected him. He knew her personally, and she lived close enough to walk home from dance lessons. He followed her, tried to talk to her, and then pushed her, causing her to fall, and hit her head on a rock. The murder gave him a feeling of power, and the next two girls he asked that rejected him ended up dead as well. His mother was mortified; he seemed to be sorry, but that wasn't their problem.

The team filed onto the jet all thoroughly exhausted. It was close to 3am.

"Kudos, princess. You made it a full day without a cup of coffee. Only 270 more to go," Morgan joked.

"That's not even close to being funny at the moment. If I wasn't so exhausted, I would slap you."

"Congratulations, Prentiss," Rossi said. "Are you excited?"

"Morgan ruined it. JJ and I were going to tell you and Hotch together, and then we got a case. I'm still getting used to the idea, but I'm happy. I'm not too excited about the no coffee or wine thing, but it will all be worth it," Emily responded, exhaustion obvious in her voice.

"We're happy for you," Hotch congratulated. "You need to decide how long you want to stay in the field. Other than that, go get some sleep. I'm sure pregnant women aren't supposed to be awake for periods longer than 24 hours."

Emily smirked and nodded as she moved to sit next to JJ on one of the couches. Both women propped their feet on the table in front of them and fell asleep quickly, leaning into each other as they slept.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds.

Rating: M

Author's Note: As you probably picked up from last chapter, I'm not the best at writing cases, so I skipped to the wedding. The first part is cute and fluffy; the second part is definitely "reading at work" material. The second part doesn't have any relevance, so you can skip over it if you'd like. I'll mark it off with a line. Read and Review Please!

Cases continued to drag on and paperwork continued to build up. Time seemed to fly by. JJ was convinced Emily was starting to show, though no one could see it but the blonde. Emily had been to a couple doctor appointments and was set up on a prenatal vitamin routine.

Before anyone realized, the wedding was days away, and the brides were taking off a couple of days in advance to get everything ready. The two had decided to rent out a bed & breakfast in Connecticut that way the guests of the wedding could stay without incurring extra costs. Also, the grounds behind the quasi- hotel were gorgeous. An outdoor wedding was planned with all the marital activities surrounding a large gazebo. The two had visited the bed and breakfast on a weekend trip to get out of the city and fell in love with the place as well as the elderly couple that owned it.

It was Thursday, and the wedding was scheduled to be during the late afternoon on Saturday. Everything was in order. Mr. and Mrs. Gott, the owners of the bed and breakfast, offered to make sure the reception was all set up. After all, there were only a handful of guests, so much set up for the reception wasn't needed. Garcia was bringing up the two dresses, and everyone was set to arrive Friday night.

Emily and JJ were enjoying a romantic dinner on the deck.

"Can you believe we're getting married in 2 days?" JJ gushed, excitement written all over face.

"No, but I couldn't be happier. Everything's going to be perfect. Have you heard from your parents?"

"Yeah, they are both thrilled beyond measure. They will be here tomorrow afternoon. Are you up for lunch with your future in-laws? I'd like to tell them our good news."

"Of course. I personally can't believe you held out this long. What time will they get in? Because I'm all for watching the sunset and then taking my gorgeous wife-to-be up to bed and keeping her there until, say, 11 am to be safe."

"Mmm, that idea sounds pretty phenomenal. What could we possibly do in a bed for that amount of time? I think you're overestimating your stamina a bit."

"Hey, no need to insultingly tease the pregnant woman, but now since you've put the challenge on the table..." Emily winked at JJ, who groaned in response to the proposition.

"Let's talk about baby names," JJ asked.

"Isn't a little early? I mean, I'm only 5 weeks along. But since I think we have exhausted all topics about the wedding and Greece, peanut seems like a good topic," Emily agreed.

"Well, Em, there are a couple things we haven't discussed about the wedding like your parents or who's walking you down the isle?"

"So back to peanut," Emily continued, ignoring JJ's previous comment. "What are your favorite names if it is a boy?"

JJ looked skeptically at her lover knowing the topic of Emily's parents was a sore subject. Emily sent them an invitation to the wedding and heard nothing from either of them. She called to extend an offer personally and no phone call was returned. JJ knew Emily was hurting inside, but decided to continue with the topic she originally initiated.

"Let's see. For a boy, I like Aiden or Noah. What do you think?"

"I think maybe we should name him after your father."

"Really? I love the name Nathan. We can call him Nate for short. Nathan Prentiss- it has a cute ring to it."

"And for a girl?" Emily prodded, happy at the prospect of getting to name peanut after JJ's father. In Emily's mind, the man deserved a namesake. He loved his daughter wholeheartedly and supported her no matter what choice she made. Their relationship was so strong, and Emily made a mental note to ask Mr. Jareau about his parenting style.

"You first. What names do you like for a baby girl?"

"I don't know, but I think I would like her middle name to be Erin. Hotch has done so much for us. I think it would be sweet to honor him like that. But middle names are like a 5-month pregnancy talk not a 5-week pregnancy talk. Anyway, for a girl, I like Ava or Kylie. Your turn."

"I haven't thought much about girl names though I have always loved the name Isabella."

"Why not much thought about girl names?" Emily questioned, curious to hear JJ's answer.

"I have always pictured myself having boys. I don't know maybe because I love the whole sports thing, but I have never seen myself as a mom to a little girl. I'm not sure I would know how to do that."

"Trust me. You are going to be an amazing parent, no matter what peanut turns out to be. After all, you come from two great parents. You know what works. I mean look how great you turned out."

"Em," JJ started, only to be stopped by Emily's shaking head.

"It's no secret I'm nervous about being a parent. I don't know how to do the supportive, loving parent thing. I definitely can't say I've learned from example. I mean look around, you don't see my parents here. But there is no doubt in my mind that you are going to be a phenomenal parent. As excited as I am to have peanut come into this world, I think i may be the most excited about watching you interact with our child." JJ smiled softly at Emily's confession.

"Why don't we end up stairs? As I recall you have a challenge to prove and I can't wait to make love to my pregnant wife-to- be." Emily's heart skipped a beat as JJ detailed what was to come. Hand in hand, they walked upstairs after saying a quick goodnight to Mrs. Gott, who was closing up for the night.

"So as I recall, you bet that I couldn't go all night. And guess what?" Emily whispered seductively into JJ's ear. JJ's breath sped up as she wrapped her arms around Emily's neck.

"What?" She groaned, already feeling the effects of Emily's words between her legs.

"I'm going to take my time with you, and then, I am going to mark you cum so many times you won't be able to stand tomorrow. And when we meet your parents for lunch, your body will still be tingling from all the pleasure I caused. How does that sound?" Emily licked the shell of JJ's ear feeling the other woman's body press firmly into hers.

"I say," JJ gulped before continuing, "You need to be word to action." JJ yelped as Emily lifted JJ up off the ground. The blonde's legs wrapped tightly around Emily's middle as they made their way towards the 4-poster king bed.

"Aren't you glad we rented out the whole place? That way in can make you scream as loud as i want. There's no one here to disturb." Emily teased as she laid JJ on the bed, planting kisses all over her face. JJ grasped Emily's shirt and tried to pull it over Emily's head. She was stopped as Emily took her hands and pinned them above her head.

"No touching. I'm in control. Got it?" Emily commanded. JJ gave a quick nod. When Emily took control, it made JJ go crazy. She could already feel pressure building between her legs and Emily had barely touched her.

Emily kissed JJ passionately, running her tongue across JJ's lips begging for entry. JJ immediately granted her request and moved her hands to hold Emily's head firmly in place.

"Last warning. I will get handcuffs," Emily scolded, moving JJ's hands back to their spot above her head. Emily resumed the kiss, her hands running all over JJ's clothed body. Emily grazed JJ's sides and brushed the undersides of JJ's breasts. Feeling JJ moan into the kiss, Emily continued her gentle touches. She ran her hands between JJ's breasts, across her flat stomach, and skirted her fingers over the outside of JJ's thighs. The kiss was broken and Emily moved down to suck on the blonde's pulse point. JJ's moan pierced the otherwise silent room as Emily's hands cupped her through her pants. JJ bucked her hips trying to force Emily to apply more pressure.

"I don't think so. My rules tonight," Emily reminded, moving her hand away from JJ's center. Emily returned to standing position and looked at the beautiful blonde beneath her. Her golden locks were splayed wildly on the bed and her blue eyes were darker than normal, filled with lust and desire. JJ's legs were wrapped firmly around Emily's middle as the brunette stood leaning against the side of the bed.

"You take my breath away, Jen. You are so gorgeous." Emily slowly started undoing the buttons of JJ's top, kissing each new piece of exposed skin. JJ whined, desperately wanting to touch her lover.

"Faster," JJ pleaded.

"No. My way. I want to worship your amazing body. Just relax." Emily responded as she kneaded the blonde's breasts through the fabric of the bra. Emily placed open mouth kisses on the tops of JJ's breasts before reaching around to remove JJ's bra, letting her shirt fall down the blonde's arms simultaneously. Emily returned her lips to JJ's as each hand found one of JJ's breasts. JJ arched of the bed, further into Emily's talented hands. She always loved the way Emily paid attention to her breasts. As their tongues fought for dominance, Emily pinched JJ's nipples causing the other woman to let out a deep guttural moan.

"My god, Em." JJ clenched the sheets trying to resist the urge to wrap her fingers in Emily's wavy locks. Emily pinched her nipples again and JJ moaned louder. Emily bent her head and took one of JJ's hardened nipples into her mouth. She alternated by sucking, biting, and licking the nipple and grinned against the breast in her mouth as she heard JJ pant and moan. She loved the feeling of the other woman writing beneath her in ecstasy. She moved her mouth to the other nipple, making sure each breast got the same attention.

Emily kissed down her lover's body, stopping to pay attention to JJ's flat, toned stomach. She swirled her tongue in JJ's belly button. Listening to the younger woman's breath hitch as she expertly released the button and zipper on the blonde's pants. After pulling of JJ's pants, Emily stopped to admire the results. JJ was lying on the bed with her eyes shut tight and her fists clenching the sheets. Emily's eyes travelled down to the wet spot growing between JJ's legs. With one finger, she teased JJ's covered mound, watching the other woman's hips buck in surprise.

"Are you this wet for me, Jayje?" Emily asked still teasing JJ's center through her soaked panties.

"God, yes."

"Good. We're only just getting started," Emily whispered seductively, slipping a finger beyond the border of JJ's panties and running it through JJ's wetness.

"Open your eyes. I want you to sit up and lean back against the headboard," Emily commanded moving her hands from JJ's panties. JJ complied quickly and waited for further directions. "Spread your legs. Touch yourself." JJ stared at Emily incredulously, but cautiously, the blonde dipped two fingers into her heat. Slowly rubbing her clit, she locked eyes with Emily, who began undressing herself slowly. JJ's fingers sped up and she was so close to the edge when she felt Emily stop her hand from moving. Opening her eyes again, JJ watched in amazement as Emily sucked her fingers clean, licking each digit until it was free of any juices. JJ groaned as she realized her lover was now entirely naked. The desire to touch Emily was too much to handle; JJ moved her hands to graze Emily's breasts. Before JJ could reach her destination, Emily leaned over to the nightstand and pulled out a pair of velvet handcuffs.

"No touching," she scolded as she clicked the bracelets around JJ's wrists threading the cuffs through the headboard. "You will have a week in Greece to touch all you want, but not now."

Instinctively, JJ tested the handcuffs and found they wouldn't budge. Suddenly, she felt Emily's fingers enter her, piercing her heat. She let out a strangled moan as her hips bucked to meet Emily's fingers.

"More please Em!" JJ begged, but she knew it was to no avail. Emily loved to tease and she was damn good at it. Emily added a third finger, stretching her lover. JJ couldn't form a coherent sentence. She was so close and so desperate for release. Emily pumped deep inside JJ; she loved the way her lover's face would contort with pleasure. It made her feel powerful to know that she was the only one who would ever see this side of JJ.

"So close," JJ moaned. Emily could feel JJ's walls clenching around her digits. She pulled out her fingers and licked them clean, looking up to meet the death glare in JJ 's eyes

"God damnit, Em. I am going to kill you. Please!" JJ was about to explode. Emily kept bringing her to the edge, pushing her almost to the brink.

"Patience, baby."

"Fuck patience, Em. You're killing..." Her words were interrupted as she felt Emily lick up her dripping slit. "Jesus!" JJ shouted.

Emily moaned into JJ's center as she drank the other woman's juices. She moved her tongue to JJ's clit, licking and sucking it while pumping three fingers into JJ's tight hole. JJ was writhing beneath her. Emily threw a heavy arm over JJ's hips to keep her still. Emily removed her lips from JJ's clit and said, "Open your eyes, Jen. Look at me." JJ took a deep breath and opened her eyes. "Cum for me," Emily requested as she curled her fingers and massaged JJ's g-spot. She returned her tongue to her lover's clit. JJ exploded; she gripped the headboard and squeezed her eyes shut as pleasure rushed through her body. Her legs tightened around Emily's body holding her in place. Emily however didn't stop her ministrations. Just as JJ was coming back down from her high, she felt the coil in her stomach begin to tighten again as Emily added a fourth finger, continuing to thrust deep inside of her.

"Em," she moaned loudly, her body tingling with pleasure. Emily sucked JJ's clit and enjoying drinking the fruits of her labor as JJ came a second time.

Emily kissed her way up JJ's sweaty, tired body and placed a gentle kiss to the other woman's lips.

"That was," JJ gasped, pausing to take a deep breath, "absolutely amazing." Emily quickly leaned over and undid the handcuffs, massaging JJ's wrists as she pulled off the offending bracelets. "When I regain feeling in my extremities and can move, I will definitely be returning the favor," JJ mused, content to lie in her lover's arms.

"Are you still going to be tingling tomorrow at lunch?"  
"I think I'm still going to be tingling at the wedding. I don't even know what you did to me. My god, I love you."

"Never doubt my stamina darling. I can go all night."

"That makes one of us. You are definitely better than my wildest dream."

"Oh really? What is your wildest dream?"  
"Down, girl. I'm recovering, and then I'm returning the favor. Then we sleep. I may just share my fantasies with you in Greece, you never know," JJ smirked. Verbal teasing was the only thing she had energy for and even that was pushing it.

Favors returned. Lights out. The two snuggled together and fell asleep, excited for the arrival of their families and another day closer to a lifetime of marriage.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds.

Rating: M

"Daddy!" JJ screamed as she jumped into her father's arms. He spun her around if she was nothing more than a 5-year old.

"Hey Jenny! I missed you."

"I missed you too, Daddy."

"Stop squeezing her so i can hug my daughter," Annie spoke, smiling at the interaction between father and daughter. Emily stood back a bit letting the family reconnect.

"Hi there Emily," Nathan addressed his daughter's fiancé.

"Hey Nate. How was the drive?" Emily asked while being pulled into a bear hug.

"Well, I had this pretty little lady yapping in my ear most of the way, but we made it here," Nate joked, nodding his head towards his wife, who just rolled her eyes at her husband's sense of humor.

"Hello Emily. Ignore him. He thinks he's funny," Annie sarcastically remarked.

"It's okay, Daddy. I think you're funny," JJ soothed.

"Yeah, sweetie, that's because you inherited his sense of humor. Good luck, Emily." Annie continued to tease her husband and child.

"Sense of humor or not, I'm hungry. Let's grab a bite," JJ interrupted, a smile permanently etched into her features.

The four settled down at a table on the patio after the Jareaus had been introduced to the Gotts.

"I can't believe my baby girl is getting married tomorrow," Nathan commented, sipping his iced tea.

"JJ said that exact same thing sitting in that chair last night. It seems the apple doesn't fall too far from the tree."

"Ha, ain't that the truth?" Annie laughed. "These are two peas of the same pod."

Conversation continued easily as sandwiches came and were quickly devoured.

"Mom, Daddy, I have something I want to tell you."

"Yes, pumpkin? Should I be worried? Do I need to get out my checkbook?"

"No, no, Daddy. It's good news. We're pregnant. Well Emily's pregnant, but we're pregnant," JJ rambled on.

"You are?" Annie looked to Emily for confirmation. "Congratulations! That's fantastic. I didn't know you were trying to get pregnant."

"Well, we weren't exactly trying," JJ said cautiously looking to Emily for guidance on how to continue.

"It's okay, Jayje. You can tell them. I'm going to step away and make a phone call. If you'll excuse me," Emily said, placing a swift kiss on JJ's forehead before walking to the front yard of the bed and breakfast.

Annie and Nathan looked at JJ with confusion.

"Did something happen, Jenny? I assume the wedding is still on because you both seem elated with each other."

"No, Mom, nothing like that. Emily was... uh... taken hostage during a case, and she was raped and beaten by the leader of the cult. We were informed about a month ago that she was pregnant. The two of us discussed our different options, but we both love this child, no matter who it's father is. So we will be having a baby in about 8 months- a summer baby."

"Oh, poor Emily. Is there anything we can do to help? How is she coping?" Nate asked, concerned for his future daughter-in-law.

"She's okay. It's day by day, but she's strong. She has nightmares from time to time, more frequently now than before, but we all do. You know? It's the job."

"When are her parents coming in? I would love to meet them," Annie asked.

"They're not actually. Emily sent them an invitation and called to invite them personally. They never responded. She's more distraught about that then the whole trauma with the compound. I don't even know who is walking her down the isle. I haven't really broached the subject either. Everything finally calmed down. It was a traumatic emotional week from her abuse, to the Ambassador's ridiculous ultimatum, and then learning she was pregnant."

"What ultimatum?" Nate asked.

JJ explained in full what happened that week. Finally, as the story ended, she took a deep breath.

"I'm glad the Ambassador isn't here. I would have to give her a piece of my mind. She doesn't realize how lucky she is to have a daughter like Emily. That girl is one of a kind, and I can't wait until she is part of the family."

"I know. She's so nervous about being a parent. She knows a million ways not to raise a child, courtesy of her parents, but she's worried it's genetic or something. She seems to think I'm going to be this amazing parent because I have the two of you, and as she haas pointed out on more than one occasion, you are great parents. No matter what I say, I can't seem to convince her that she will be a wonderful mother."

"I know. She doesn't have a great role model, but I can see it. She will be an amazing mother. She's been gone awhile. Maybe you should go find her? Nate and I are going to take our suitcases up to our room."

"And you know, Jenny, everything will work out."

JJ walked around the grounds looking for Emily. She thought she looked everywhere and was getting worried that she couldn't find the other woman. She stood on the patio looking out towards the lake. Her eyes glanced to the gazebo in the distance, though it was too far to see clearly. JJ walked towards what would be the scene of the wedding the next day.

Emily sat inside the gazebo, her head in her hands. JJ sat down on the bench next to her fiancé and placed a comforting hand on Emily's shrugged shoulders.

"Talk to me, Em."

"Am I stupid for wanting my own father to walk me down the isle? I know he never acted like my father, and I know I shouldn't actually expect him to. But, damnit, the little girl in me wants my father to give me away to the love of my life. He has never done anything for me. This was the one thing I asked him for, and he couldn't even find it in his heart to call me and tell him himself."

JJ could hear the raw emotional in Emily's voice and knew the other woman had been crying.

"It's not stupid, hun. I understand completely. What happened?"

"A couple of days ago, I called my father and, of course, he didn't answer. But I asked, or probably sounded more like begging, if he could find time to walk me down the isle. I told him he didn't have to stay for the reding or come to the reception. I said, 'Please, Dad. It would mean the world to me if you were there to walk me down the isle.'" She paused, taking a deep breath as tears cascaded down her face. "I called the house to check the messages and there was a message from his secretary sending my father's 'deepest apologies.' He couldn't even call me himself. It was just another task assigned to his secretary. First I was a political pawn and now I'm a political dilemma."

"A political dilemma? Em, what are you talking about?"

"His damn words, not mine. Go ahead. It's still on the machine."

JJ pulled out her cell phone. As she listened to the message left by Phillip Prentiss' secretary, she felt her blood boil.

"Oh Em. I'm so sorry." Emily looked up to meet JJ's concerned eyes. Her tears had subsided though her mascara and eye liner runs were proof of her previously shed tears. "I think I'm going to walk around the lake a bit and try and clear my head. I'll be back in a little while, ok?"

"Of course, Em. Take your time. I love you." JJ said with sincerity. Kissing Emily's lips she stood and walked back to the hotel. She was fuming. She wanted to call Mr. Prentiss and scream at him. She walked straight to her parents' room and knocked rapidly on the door.

"Listen to this! Listen to this son of a bitch. Emily called and asked her dad to be here and walk her down the isle. That bustard couldn't even fucking call her himself. He had his secretary call her. He had the secretary tell her that she was a political dilemma and supporting her marriage or participating in her life any further would harm his chances for reelection. How can he do that to his daughter, his own flesh and blood? I don't understand, Daddy," JJ ranted, angry tears sliding down her face. Her parents listened to the message and were shocked.

"I don't know, pumpkin. I can't imagine how a father could speak about his child like that." Nate wrapped his large arms around his daughter, pulling her close.

"I can't begin to imagine how Emily feels. Where is she?" Annie asked, genuinely concerned about Emily's well-being.

"She's walking around the lake to clear her head. I found her in the gazebo and she was crying. I wish there was something I could do. She seemed so broken. I hate him. I thought I hated her mother, and don't get me wrong. I hate Ambassador Prentiss, but this is a new low."

Outside, Emily was sitting on the bank of the lake. Throughout the planning of the wedding, Emily wanted to do anything and everything to make the day perfect for JJ. Emily's perfect wedding didn't need material things. She just wanted JJ standing next to her in the gazebo. She didn't understand why she couldn't have the one thing she asked for on her wedding day.

She was startled from her thoughts when she heard a deep cough from behind her. She turned to look into the kind face of Nathan Jareau.

"Hey kiddo. Mind if I have a seat?" Nate asked, gesturing to the patch of grass next to Emily.

"Of course," Emily said, trying to wipe her tears away before she could look even more vulnerable in front of her father-in-law.

"Crying doesn't make you weak, Emily. You are one strong girl."

Emily nodded, but made no move to speak. Nate continued, "I'm a lucky man, you know? JJ lights up my world, and she has since the day she was born."

"Yeah, she is amazing. I'm a lucky woman; she's the love of my life. I honestly can't imagine life without her."

"Honey, that's not the only reason I'm lucky."

"Annie's great too. You really have the perfect family, Nate."

"You're part of that family too."

"Well, tomorrow I will."

"No, sweetie. You've been part of the family since Jenny brought you home and I saw your love for her shining in your eyes."

Emily smiled, happy she had been accepted by JJ's family.

"I'll be glad to call you my daughter. Your father- well, he's an idiot. He doesn't know what a wonderful woman he's missing, Emily."

"Thank you, Nate. That means a lot."

"Every last word of it is the truth, but if you're ready, you have a fiance back at the hotel that's pretty worried about you."

Nate stood, helping Emily up, and wrapped her in a hug.

"Everything okay, baby?" JJ asked soothingly as Emily entered their room.

"Yeah, your dad talked to me. Can I just lay with you until everyone else gets here?"

"Of course. Come here, love."

Emily snuggled into JJ's body. "I love you, Jen. I can't wait until I can call you wife. I can't wait to spend my entire life with you."

JJ placed a kiss on Emily's forehead and responded, "I love you too, Em."

Exhausted, Emily quickly fell asleep, her head resting on JJ's chest. JJ was content to watch her fiance sleep, loving the peaceful expression that settled over her lover's face.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds.

Rating: M

Author's Note: Sorry for the delay. Classes started and, as usual, have been kicking my butt from day one. Hope you enjoy. I'll try and post one or two chapters a week, but I can't make any promises. This chapter gets a little heated towards the end, just fyi.

Emily woke up with the sun shining in here face. Squinting into the light she rolled over to kiss JJ, but she couldn't find the blonde. Sitting up awkwardly as her mind realized what day it was, a giddy smile crossed her face. JJ slept in Penelope's room something about bad luck and the bride. Emily tried to talk her out of it, but JJ was as bullheaded as they came. Emily looked over to the wedding dress hanging on the outside of the closet.

Holy shit, she thought to herself. "I'm getting married today. I'm getting married to Jennifer Jareau. Holy shit," she said to the otherwise empty room.

Down the hall, JJ's alarm was announcing the start of her wedding day.

"Get up, pumpkin. We've got a lot to do before you walk down the aisle to the love of your life." Garcia's voice shook JJ from her slumber.

"Dear god," JJ said with a yawn. "It's finally today. I'm getting married. I'm getting married to Emily. It's finally not a dream; this is real and it's actually happening."

Garcia smiled at her best friend's comment; the love between the two brides gave her hope that true love still exists.

4:00 quickly approached as both women rushed to get their hair and make-up done, all the while making sure they didn't cross each other's paths to avoid tradition's curse of bad luck. Emily was standing in a room off the patio. She looked out the window, following the gravel path to the gazebo where the guests sat. She couldn't believe this was happening. She was getting her happy ending. Hotch knocked on the door and slid through the small opening.

"Emily, you look gorgeous. Are you ready?" Once the team arrived, Emily had pulled Hotch aside and asked if he would walk her down the aisle. She almost started crying as she explained the reason why her own father wouldn't be present. Hotch wanted to kill the man, but agreed instantaneously offering a rare smile.

Emily nodded and turned in a circle as he motioned her to spin. "You know, Emily, I may not be your father, but I'm honored to be the one walking you down the aisle. You are a phenomenal young woman and I'm so happy for you and JJ. You really are perfect for each other, and it is great to see someone so close to you experience true love."

"Thanks, Hotch," Emily said, touched by his sincere comment. He pulled her close into a hug, kissing her forehead in what closely resembled a paternal nature.

Morgan and Garcia were standing in their assigned places, a minister standing between them- all waiting for the brides.

Emily was first to walk down the aisle, escorted by Hotch. He kissed her forehead and moved to his seat. Emily turned her head to watch JJ, an angelic image of grace and beauty, making her way down the aisle. She was escorted by her father, who was beaming ear-to-ear, much like his daughter. Emily's breath caught in her throat. She was getting her fairy tale ending with the woman of her dreams.

She blinked and JJ was standing next to her. The two held hands and turned to the minister. The ceremony continued on. Everyone was smiling and happy. Emily never wanted to forget this moment. It was perfect.

With the vows spoken and the rings given, the minister concluded the ceremony, and the two women turned to walk hand in hand.

"I would like to introduce Emily and Jennifer Prentiss." Emily looked over at the minister convinced he made mistake. Though they hadn't talked about, she assumed JJ would be keeping her last name. JJ squeezed Emily's hand and looked into Emily's eyes. "No mistake, Em. It's Jennifer Prentiss now."

Emily didn't have time to respond as the processional music started to play, and thus initiating the walk down the aisle as a married couple.

Emily was standing in the room she got ready in watching JJ move gracefully around the room.

"You are gorgeous, you know?"

"Oh really? You aren't too bad yourself," JJ replied, swaying over to where Emily was standing.

"I love you, Jennifer Prentiss."

"I love you too. It has a nice ring to it, doesn't it?"

"I can't believe you changed it."

"Why love? I wanted to do something special for you. I wanted to show you that I love you more than anything and you have my heart."

"Thank you, Mrs. Prentiss." Emily said placing a kiss on her wife's lips. "And as much as I love that dress, I can't wait to get you out of it."

"Not just yet. We still have our little party and then I'm all yours. Now unzip me please, so I can put on my other dress."

"You tease me. It's not fair," Emily grumbled humorously as she gently slid the zipper down JJ's bare back. "Braless, Jayje? You really are trying to kill me."

"Nah, that would put a damper on my honeymoon plans."

"Ha," Emily responded. "Can you hurry please? Because the sooner we get out there, the sooner everyone goes away, the sooner I get to make love to my wife."

Another kiss and the couple headed out of the room towards the small party where their family excitedly moved around the room already buzzed on champagne.

"There they are- the two lovely ladies of the hour." Morgan announced. Emily and JJ moved around the room to their seats at the head of the table. "Here have some champagne," Derek said, passing two glasses in their direction.

"Obviously, we have some catching up to do. We were only gone 15 minutes. How is he already buzzed?" Emily asked the blonde sitting next to her wife.

Garcia smirked and responded, "How many shots do you think he can take in 15 minutes?" JJ laughed and shook her head.

"I may get alcohol poisoning just from thinking about it. Well let's make a toast so we can get this champagne away from my pregnant wife."

"Ah right. Pregnancy... Isn't it fun?" Annie asked with a knowing smile.

An hour later, dinner was finished and Morgan was bordering drunk. Reid was tipsy and it was making for a very amused Morgan. As Reid sat in his chair, tilting his head from side to side looking at his cake, Morgan came up silently behind him and pushed his face into the delectable treat. When Reid regained his balance, he looked up at Morgan with a glare, "I could have suffocated!"

"You aren't nearly drunk enough to suffocate in cake," Derek quipped, wiping more of the smushed cake on Reid.

"I was trying to determine the ratio of cake to icing based on the volume and shape of the piece, and then you went and ruined my calculations."

"This is why you don't have a date, kid. Cake is for eating, and on occasion, smashing in people's face, not for a nerd's model on ratios and volume."

"I'm surprised you can even say ratio," Reid returned, his tipsy self-full of bravado. Morgan huffed in response and moved back to the bar.

"By the way, Em, nice touch on the open bar. We should have had a bartender though."

"Yes, I forgot I should have made it even easier for you to drink yourself into unconsciousness. We did not need a bartender for 9 people," Emily replied to her obviously intoxicated "maid of honor."

"But we are very important 9 people," Morgan countered. "Look even your wife is enjoying the buzz. You should have at least hired a bartender for her since you not opted against bachelorette parties."

"I'm capable of mixing drinks for my wife. You, however, are getting cut off because I am usually the one to take care of your drunken ass. That is not a punishment I wish to pass over to Garcia, though I'm sure she could find some way to take advantage of you, and you will not be mucking up my wedding night. I have a few tricks up my sleeve which JJ can enjoy drunk or not. Got it, drunkie?" Emily said with a wink.

"Oh. Tricks? Do tell, and taking care of my drunk chocolate god would be my pleasure. It's not punishment if I get something out lf it." Garcia replied with a smirk as she approached the two friends.

"Can the three of you ever have a conversation that isn't laced with sexual innuendos?" Hotch asked jokingly from across the room.

Emily sputtered and Morgan hid an embarrassed grin with his drink while Garcia answered, "That wouldn't be any fun now would it, boss man?"

"I always forget to have you tested for drugs," Hotch spoke with a smile. He loved seeing his team this happy and relaxed. It was a rare treat and he was determined to enjoy it while it lasted.

"Oh presents! We almost forgot," Garcia announced with all her usual energy. JJ, who was obviously feeling the effects of one too many vodka-tonics, leaned heavily against Emily, who supported the other woman's tiny frame easily.

"No one needed to get us anything. It's a treat just to have you here celebrating with us," Emily said with utter sincerity.

"Shut up, Em. Open the presents," Derek said loudly. "Stop dancing around things like Emily Post."

"Did you know Emily Post no longer writes the manners column? Her daughter has taken over the traditional column since her mother's death," Reid inserted awkwardly into the conversation.

Hotch and Rossi laughed while shaking their heads at Reid's obvious inability to be normal.

"She wasn't kidding. He's a human computer, even with a little liquid distraction," Nate commented to his wife though the comment was loud enough to be heard by all.

Reid let out a huff, but was pleased when Emily moved to open his present first. He had purchased a set of first edition classic novels for the home. JJ ooh-ed and ahh-ed appropriately and thanked Reid with only minimal slurring of her usually eloquently presented words.

Morgan was next, giving a extra large wine cooler to be installed beneath the bar in the newlywed's home. The gifts continued until there was only a small envelope left on the table. Garcia picked it up, trying to figure out who had sent the gift. She passed it to Emily, who was slightly confused as well. The brunette carefully slid her finger under the flap and pulled out a beautifully designed card. Flipping it open, she gasped as she finally recognized the handwriting. Quickly reading the note, she opened the envelope again, pulling out the paperwork residing there.

"Who's it from?" JJ asked, still leaning on Emily.

"The Ambassador."

"Like your mother?" Garcia asked incredulously.

"Yeah, she found out who our travel agent was and paid for the entire honeymoon."

"Wow," JJ mumbled, shocked that the Ambassador had even acknowledged the wedding with a note of any kind, much less a gift.

"That's sweet," Annie said, though her mind was berating the Ambassador for not being enough of a mother to show up to the wedding. "If I recall you two have an early flight tomorrow. I'm thinking we should call it a night. I know Derek could use the sleep."

"Yes ma'am," he slurred from his perch in front of the bar.

The group said their congratulations and hugged the newlyweds before retiring to their rooms.

"Now, I have a wedding gift of my own to give you," JJ whispered seductively into Emily's ear.

"Really? Because I have one for you," Emily said quietly as she pulled a classic blue Tiffany's box from behind her back.

"Emily?" JJ questioned cautiously.

"Quoting our drunk friend, shut up and open it," Emily replied sweetly. She watched as JJ carefully removed the white ribbon and lifted the lid. The blonde gasped at the glimmering pendent sitting in the box.

"Em, this is gorgeous." JJ picked up the white gold pendent noting the three stones strategically placed. She noticed her favorite stone, an emerald, and Emily's favorite, a sapphire. The third one had her confused. Before she could ask, Emily supplied an explanation. "The ruby is for our child since peanut's expected arrival is in July."

"Emily, this is amazing. I love it." JJ ran her fingers over it and felt a bump on the back of the pendent. Turning it over she read the engraving out loud, "My family, my dream."

And again before JJ could continue, Emily provided an explanation though JJ didn't need one. She knew what the brunette meant; she felt it too.

"I know we have to act professional at work and whatnot, but I want you to know that no matter where we are I love you and I love our child. As corny as it sounds, you complete me, and I can't imagine my life without you. I'm honored to call you my wife, and I love you with my whole heart. Every day until the end of time, I will never stop loving you." Emily placed her hand lovingly on JJ's cheek and smiled when she felt the other woman lean into her hand.

"Thank you, Emily. I love it, and I love you too. Now, as you found out earlier, I'm not wearing anything under the dress. I believe you have some unwrapping to do."

JJ smirked at Emily seductively and grinned as she saw the other woman shiver in anticipation. Emily pulled JJ into a passionate kiss. JJ moaned as she felt the effects of Emily combined with the effects of the alcohol. She wrapped her arms around the brunette's neck as Emily's hands roamed her wife's body freely. Emily grazed a hand between JJ's parted thighs and was surprised when her fingers came in contact with JJ's heated core.

"Oh, you really meant nothing under the dress," Emily said as her fingers continued to tease JJ. Suddenly, Emily plunged two fingers into JJ's center, quickly kissing her to stifle her loud moans. Emily's thumb found JJ's swollen clit and rubbed the sensitive button slightly. JJ bucked her hips trying to force Emily to apply more pressure. Emily was happy to comply adding two more fingers and pressing hard on JJ's clit. JJ came loudly, biting on Emily's shoulder in an attempt to quiet her moaning. She felt her knees go weak as pleasure rushed her body. Emily easily held the other woman up until JJ came back to earth.

"I think we need to take this to the bedroom. I just fucked my wife in our reception room and now I want to take my time and make love to her." JJ whimpered in anticipation, feeling her legs slightly shake, as she leaned against Emily and they slowly made their way from the room. It was going to be an exhausting night.


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds.

Rating: M

Author's Note: I really apologize. I appreciate everyone that's sticking with this story. School just started and I'm trying to keep my head above water. Hope you enjoy. Please review; it really makes me write faster when I think people actually want another post.

A week and a half later the newlyweds walked into the bullpen- tan, relaxed, and happy.

"Welcome back. Conference room in 5," Hotch announced as he saw the two enter the office.

"Looks like we're hitting the ground running," JJ joked with a groan.

"Hello my little lovebirds," Garcia sang, happily skipping into the bullpen. "How was Greece? I'm surprised you left your bed enough to get such nice tans."

"Who said we had to stay in the bed to have our fun?" Emily said teasingly with a wink, causing Reid to choke on his coffee.

"That's my girl," Morgan replied, laughing as he led the way to the bullpen. "How goes the pregnancy?"

"Let's just say she got acquainted with the porcelain throne every morning." JJ said.

"Yeah, morning sickness is a bitch," Emily continued before taking a set around the round table.

"Okay. Let's get started. This is urgent and we need to be on the plane in the next hour," Hotch initiated the conversation. "We have eight victims- brunette women in their thirties."

"The unsub has an obvious type. All victims are brunette with brown eyes, same age," Reid spoke, glancing over the photos.

"That's not all. All of these women were pregnant," Hotch informed the team, looking at Emily to see how she would react. He saw JJ reach over and grab her hand reassuringly.

"Is there a COD?" Emily asked, her face nor her voice giving away any of her worry.

Rossi took a breath before responding. "They all died from exanguinastion. The fetuses were removed from their bodies while all the victims were still living. They were kidnapped and found dead within a day or so. TOD shows the unsub holds each victim for about 10 hours. "Plane in 20 minutes; we are headed to Oregon."

On the plane, JJ moved to sit across from Emily, who was staring silently out of the window. So deep in thought, she didn't realize JJ sit down. Her mind was wrapped around the case and how quickly she wanted to find this jackass. Her hands were absentmindedly resting protectively over her stomach. JJ nudged Emily's foot with her own to retrieve the brunette's attention.

"Hey Jayje," Emily said, not turning her head away from the window. JJ could see the walls building behind Emily's eyes. This was going to be hard case because it hit so close to home. JJ knew Emily was preparing herself.

"Hey baby. What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing, just looking at the clouds."

"Really, Em? I know I'm no profiler, but I'm your wife. Your eyes are like an open book."

Emily nervously smiled, knowing she had been caught. She turned her head and looked at her wife. "So what so you see?"

"Being scared doesn't make you weak. I'm scared, and I would like nothing more than to take you out of the field for this case. But I know you, so before you start adamantly objecting, promise me you will be careful. I know you are always careful, but even more so. I need you home in one piece. Got it?"

Emily nodded, but didn't say anything. JJ moved to sit next to her. "Want to talk about it?" JJ asked.

"About what?" Emily returned, still hiding behind her walls.

"You know what. The thing that has you hiding behind walls I haven't been on the other side of in over year."

"You aren't on the other side of anything," Emily denied.

"Again. Really, Em?" The two sat in silence for awhile, and when Emily returned to looking out the window, JJ spoke up again. "I don't know why you are pushing me away, but I'm here when you need to talk. I love you, Em." With that JJ got up and moved to the other side of the plane by Reid.

The rest of the plane ride was silent for the brunette despite the chatter amongst her team members.

As the team walked into the local office, they were greeted by the head detective, who rushed traditional hellos to inform them of a latest victim found in a shallow grave in a wooded area along a frequently travelled street.

"JJ, set up here. Reid, geographical profile. Everyone else, crime scene. We will split up from there," Hotch delegated easily. JJ meant Emily's eyes across the group and was met by unusual walls building themselves high; she was hurt, but she understood Emily's self-preservation method. She silently willed Emily to be careful and actually let Morgan take the lead. Emily gave her a gentle smile before turning to get in the passenger seat of one of the black SUVs.

Once they arrived at the crime scene, the four agents descended the quasi-hill to the shallow grave. The three couldn't help but realize that the ninth victim was a splitting image of their friend, though all three refused to voice their concerns. "What have we got?" Emily started, refusing to show the nerves that had her stomach in knots. A few crime technicians were carefully removing the body from the grave. As they did so, a bundled blanket of some sort was and tumbled to the ground. One of the technicians looked over and slightly pulled back the covering of e blanket before quickly retreating and emptying his stomach on the other side of the crime scene tape.

"Oh dear god," another one spoke. "You agents probably should see this. It's um... the fetus."

"Well that's new," Rossi commented, making no movement to see the latest evidence in the profile. Emily moved to see it and quickly covered her mouth, attempting to stall the weakening of her stomach.

"Yeah, I'm going to go talk to the lady that found the body," Emily quickly excused herself.

"This is too damn personal, Hotch. She needs off this case," Morgan whispered angrily as he watched the brunette ascend the hill.

"She won't leave without a fight. She can still do her job. She isn't showing and thus doesn't fit the profile," Rossi said in return.

"Third victim, Marcy Sanders, wasn't showing either. She was only a month pregnant. The unsub has to have some way of knowing these women are pregnant- maybe a doctor, a nurse, or a tech. Someone who would know how to perform a c-section."

"I can't pull her off the case, but I will partner you with her every chance I get," Hotch compromised.

Back on the street, Emily was pacing by the SUVs trying to gather her thoughts and her nausea before going to speak to the young runner. She stopped suddenly when she felt someone watching her. Looking around cautiously, she didn't see anything. She pinched the bridge of her nose in an attempt to ward off her oncoming headache and jumped when she felt someone touch her shoulder. She turned around to see a shorter man in his late 40s standing by her side.

"Can I help you?"

"Well, I'm a local and saw all the cop cars. I was just wondering what was happening," he said politely.

"We will inform the media when we have something substantial. At this point, however, I can't discuss any information with you as this is an ongoing investigation."

"I understand completely. Sorry to bother you. I hope you find the guy that's killing all the women and children. I mean who could be cruel enough to cut the fetus' from the bodies of their mothers. It's just barbaric."

Emily nodded, making a mental note of the man's features. "What was your name again, sir?"

"Jackson Welsch."

"Well, it was nice meeting you Mr. Welsch. I have to be getting back now," Emily said, excusing herself politely. Once out of ear shot, she called Garcia and asked her to find information on Jackson Welsch before making her way over to the runner.

"Cindy Lockner?" Emily asked. The woman was in her late 20s, dirty blonde hair pulled into a messy pony tail. The young woman looked frazzled as she turned her head to meet Emily's gaze.

"Yes."

"My name is Emily Prentiss. I'm with the behavioral analysis unit of the FBI. I would like to ask you a few questions."

"Of course. Anything I can do to help that poor woman," Cindy answered sincerely.

"First of all, how did you come across her?"

"I run this route every day. It's three miles in a large loop. This point is about half way between start and finish. My shoe came untied, so I kneeled to tie the laces. I've lived here my whole life and always found these woods to be serene. I looked out, enjoying the fresh air; when I looked down, I saw the upturned dirt and her poor body coming out of the ground. I immediately called 911 and I've been here ever since."

the routine questions continued until Emily had exhausted her witness' source of information. Emily released the other woman asking her to call in case she remembered any additional details.

Twenty minutes later, all four agents were back looking over Reid's geographical profile and finalizing the profile.

"Why leave the fetus with this victim and not the others?" Morgan asked. "Nine kills in this guy's signature should be set."

"Maybe the fetuses are there and we just didn't find them. Have crime techs searched the surrounding areas of the other crime scenes?" Hotch directed his question toward the head detective.

"They didn't find overturned dirt or anything like that, but I will have them look again."

"Great. We're ready to give a profile. Can you gather your people?" Rossi asked.

"Alright, listen up. These agents are going to give you a profile of the person we are looking for. Pay attention; take notes and pass it out to those in the following shifts. Got it?" The head detective's voice resonated around the room. There was a a general grunt of acknowledgement before Morgan started.

"Okay, our unsub is a middle aged, white male. He has an obvious type. He will wait until he finds the perfect outlet for his emotions, most of which is probably anger."

"While he doesn't mind waiting, he doesn't seem to need to. Wherever he works or lives, he finds a steady supply of victims. We think he is a person with some medical knowledge, enough to preform a standard c-section. He may be a doctor, a nurse, or a prior medical student," Emily continued.

"According to our geographical profile, he lives in this area, probably works here too. As you can see," Reid said, pointing strategically towards his colored map, "he lives in a this general 20 mile radius. He is a local. He knows where to drop the bodies and at one time of day, so that no one sees him but someone finds the body."

"He wants us to find them?" A cop interjected.

"Yes, he wants us to find the bodies, and he wants to be involved in the investigation. This unsub will want to see how close we are to finding him. It gives him power."

"He knows he is doing something wrong, but for whatever reason, he is daunt up in some delusion. In the last 5 months, the unsub will have experienced a traumatic event. This event probably involves the death of an unborn child- either his own or someone close to him. In his mind this is the fault of the mother- a brunette, brown eyed woman in her thirties."

"Why bury the fetus with the last victim?" Another cop asked.

"We don't know. There may have been something about this last victim that made him feel remorse for taking the life of her child," Emily answered smoothly.

"How do we catch him?" The head detective asked, from his perch on a desk in the back.

Hotch replied, "We distribute the profile. Someone in this town knows this man. We will deliver a press conference. When we find who he is, we interrogate him, making him as uncomfortable as possible in the hopes he will break and give us the information we need."

"Okay, get to work. Let's find this SOB," the head detective called, effectively ending the meeting.

Hotch turned to Rossi and asked, "What do you think about Prentiss doing the press conference?"

"I think Morgan and JJ will throw a fit, but she would do it. It may be a good move to draw him out, but it may also make her a target. Our profile says he will be watching."

"So we make sure she's protected," Hotch responded, following the team back into the back room. As he entered he heard Emily thank Garcia for her information.

"What's up? Find something?"

"No, but this morning at the crime scene, when I was by the SUVs a man approached me claiming his name was Jackson Welsch. I had a weird feeling about him and had Garcia look into it," Emily said. JJ and Morgan exchanged bewildered looks of shock as Hotch asked what the eccentric tech wiz had come up with.

"She didn't find anything by that name. He said he was a local and asked about the case. Actually, he knew the fetuses were being cut from the victims."

"That information hasn't been released to the public," Rossi commented, giving a cautionary side glance at Hotch.

"Why didn't you tell me about this creep?" Morgan asked incredulously.

"I second that question," JJ added, anxious to see why Emily had kept such information from her.

"I didn't keep it from anyone," Emily said defensively. "I called Garcia right after it happened and had her look into it."

"Keep an eye out for this guy, Prentiss. If you see him again, let one of us know. Also, we want to draw him out, so you will be giving the press conference," Hotch spoke, his voice stern. Emily nodded her head as three voices loudly disagreed.

"This isn't up for discussion. JJ, help her prepare for the press conference. Other than that, Morgan take Reid to go visit the first two victims families. See if there's anything they can think of that would connect these women." Morgan glared at Hotch as he passed through the door as Reid followed quickly in his tracks.

"Still sure this is a good idea, Hotch? This Jackson Welsch could be our unsub and he has already contacted Emily," Rossi questioned, his worry slightly evident in his usually calm voice.

"It's the only thing I can think of to get his attention. We need to distract him so we have time to find him before he snatches another woman."

"We don't have much time in that case. We don't have a set timeline. He may have already snatched her."

As if on cue, the head detective bustled into the room. "Amanda Michaels has been reported missing by her husband. He's here."

"Shit," Rossi murmured under his breath while Hotch instructed the detective to bring the husband back.

"Mr. Michaels, have a seat. My name is SSA Aaron Hotchner. I'm with the behavioral analysis unit of the FBI. This is SSA David Rossi. Can you tell us about Amanda, your wife?"

The young man ran his hands over his face as if wiping the stress from his brow. "I went to the grocery store and a couple of other errands. Amanda said she was going to take a nap. She's 4 months pregnant and gets tired so easily. I came home and the front door was wide open. She wasn't there."

"How long ago was that?"

"4 hours. I called everyone I knew. I thought maybe she walked to a neighbor's or went out with a friend. No one has heard from her. No one knows where she is. You have to find her. She and that child are my life. I need them," Mr. Michaels practically sobbed. He ran his fingers over a silver pendant in his hand.

"AWM?" Hotch asked gently, looking at the object in the other man's hand.

"Her initials. Her maiden name is Welsch. She usually wears it all the time. It was a gift from her mother, who recently passed away."

Hotch sent Rossi a look and Rossi stepped out of the room to find Emily and JJ.

"Prentiss," Rossi asked as he stepped into a back room.

"Yeah," Emily responded, not taking her eyes off the speech in front of her.

"The man that approached you today. What was his name?"

"Jackson Welsch. Why?" Emily answered again, still focused on her speech.

"He's our unsub. We need to find this guy and quick."

"How do you know?" JJ sputtered, trying to get over the fact that the unsub who had been murdering Emily-look-a-likes had been 2 feet from her.

"A new girl is missing. Her maiden name is Welsch. I just checked the files. The latest victim, victim number 9, her maiden name is Jackson. That is not a coincidence. Give the press conference, and then, we need you to sit down and write down everything you can think of about this man."

"If we hold off on the press conference for 10 minutes, i can work up a sketch," Emily suggested, trying to digest the information that she had touched the unsub and spoken with him.

"I keep forgetting you can draw," Rossi said. "I'll deal with the media for the time being. You sketch and give JJ the drawing when you're done. Do you need anything?"

"Everything I need is in my go-bag," Emily replied swiftly leaving the room and returning with her black bag. She pulled out her sketch pad and a couple of freshly sharpened pencils. Her iPod was next as she shuffled through endless playlists until she found the one she was looking for. She looked at JJ, and JJ answered Emily's unspoken question.

"I'll be right here. Do your thing, love." Emily nodded, relieved JJ was staying. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Turning up the volume of her iPod, she began to sketch the face in her mind. Occasionally, she would close her eyes again as if trying to locate a specific detail. When she was done, she held up the sketch pad and looked at it victoriously.

"There you go. I guess it's press conference time," Emily said, carefully tearing the sketch from the pad and passing it to JJ. Before the blonde could say anything, Emily continued, "I'll be careful. I love you, Jennifer." JJ smiled and nodded as the brunette left the room.

The press conference went well with no drama. The rest of the day was spent listening to tips from the tip line. When everyone was about to leave for the night, a delivery man came in asking for Emily Prentiss. He handed her an envelope and she looked at it with confusion. Hotch intercepted the package asking the delivery man multiple questions about the sender. Emily took the package and opened it carefully. She pulled out the letter inside and read aloud.

"Congratulations on your pregnancy, Agent Prentiss. I hope you and your wife are happy. She would be better off without your negative, sinful presence. Either way, you don't deserve the child you carry. Your previous sins against God are evidence of this. A deserving woman would not kill her offspring. She would cherish the child and raise him in a loving home. You killed your firstborn and there is a price to pay. Someone needs to seek revenge for the death of your child. You are an unfit mother and you will perish at my hand. JW"

As Emily finished reading, she choked on the emotion threatening to reveal itself.

"How does he know about Rome?" Reid asked, voicing the question on everyone's mind.

"I have no idea," Emily responded quietly. "I can't think of any reason why someone would be able to find such information. It wasn't published or anything. To my knowledge, there are no records of it. In any case, it happened in a foreign country. I honestly don't understand how he could know this."

"We need to see if the other women had abortions and, if so, where. There may be a common string," Rossi interjected.

"How does he know about JJ?" Emily questioned, her worry tripled when she read the mention of her wife.

"Get Garcia on the phone. Figure out of if there was any possible way that this guy could have found out privileged information."

"Hotch, that information, it is all information that would be in my file."

"Actually, Princess, I found something," Garcia said, her tone cautious. "You may want to sit down."

"Garcia, get to the point. I'll be fine," Emily said.

"Your father recently had an interview that is published in multiple sources, including the web. He mentions his stance on abortion and sexual preference in reference to his experiences with you. It's open information. Unfortunately, anyone would have been able to find it just by googling you."

"I am actually going to kill him," Emily shouted as she paced furiously. "Garcia, is my pregnancy in the article?"

"No, sugar. No luck there. Keep in touch. Garcia out."

"Em, why don't you sit?" Reid said. His plea was to no avail as Emily clicked rapidly on her cell phone.

"Emily, what are you doing?" Morgan asked. JJ stood, shocked, watching her wife quickly down spiral.

"Giving him a fucking piece of my mind," Emily replied furiously as she listened to the phone ring. "Father?" She all but shouted into the mouth piece of the phone.

"Emily, is that you? Do you realize what time it is? I will call you in the morning."

"No, you do not get to hang up on me this time. You listen. I don't care what time it is. Be a father for once in your life. What possessed you to involve my personal life in your goddamn interview? Do you understand what I do for a living? Any serial killer who has a computer now has full access to my most private information that personally I don't even want you to know."

"Emily, don't you think you're overreacting?" Mr. Prentiss replied, sleep coating his voice.

"Overreacting? Okay let me lay it out for you, Dad," Emily bitterly spoke, emphasizing his name. "I just got a letter from a serial killer who targets brunette, brown eyed women in their thirties who are pregnant. Because of your dumb ass interview, my life is at risk. My baby's life is at risk, and my wife's life is at risk. Does it seem like I'm overreacting now? Because from where I'm standing it looks like with one foul swoop of your giant, self-absorbed ego, you managed to put everything I love in danger."

"You are pregnant? How did that work out? Did you cheat on your wife already? More like your father than you thought, eh?"

"You son of a bitch," Emily fumed. "First of all, I am nothing like you. I never will be. Second, I am pregnant. You will never meet the child, ever. I am pregnant not because I cheated on my wife, asshole, but because I was raped." Emily was shouting into the phone, burning holes in the carpet as she paced from side to side. Morgan and JJ were exchanging looks. Their worry for Emily increasing as her conversation continued. Reid stood completely stunned; he couldn't believe that her father was such a horrible person. Hotch and Rossi exchanged glances as well, but the looks they shared showed an intent to murder Mr. Prentiss for being such an ass.

Mr. Prentiss was silent on the other end of the phone. "You were raped?"

"Yes. I was raped and now I have a psycho after me using my past against me. All of this because you couldn't leave me out of your damn political scheme. I am your daughter. I am not some damn chess piece in your political game. I'm just calling to let you know that if the psycho catches up with me and kills me, my blood and the blood of my baby is on your hands." Emily hung up the phone and stopped pacing as she turned to face her family. Taking a deep breath, she continued, "Ok, so what's next?"

"What's next?" Morgan replied frantically. "This nut job has obviously put a target on you."

"There is nothing we can do tonight. It's been a long day. Let's all go get at least a couple hours of sleep and we can start this tomorrow morning."

"Seriously? He just threatened to kill her. Does anyone else see the urgency here?"

"I do. I want to protect peanut and JJ," Emily replied calmly. "No one will be safe if we don't get some sleep. She and I will be fine tonight. Take the connecting room; we will leave the door unlocked."

Morgan grumbled but didn't put a fight. He could feel the exhaustion seeping into his body and knew he needed to sleep eventually. After all, no one can run on fumes forever.

Once settled in their room, JJ excused herself to take a shower. Emily sat on the bed, wrapping her arms around her knees and leaning against the headboard. Lost in thought, she didn't hear the door open.

"Hello Agent Prentiss. Did you get my note?" A cold voice said, shaking her for her thoughts.

The alias-ed man lunged for her and she quickly rolled to the other side of the bed, effectively placing the bed between her and the unsub. Her gun wasn't at her waist as she had taken it off when they entered the apartment.

"Morgan," Emily shouted, praying he could her her through the walls. "We have a situation." Emily knew the profile; there was no talking him down. He was set on a mission, and his mission was to kill her for whatever sins he thought she committed. She saw a bulge in the man's coat pocket. His hands itches to grab the gun and shoot her, but he needed to save her baby first. He couldn't kill a woman with the child still inside of her. He thought over his options and convinced himself to shoot her where he could easily place a tourniquet. Quickly reaching for the gun and blindlessly aiming, he pulled the trigger and Emily barely ducked in time. She hit the floor and rolled closer to the bed, trying to use the object as cover. The window behind her shattered covering the carpet in class.

Morgan shot out of bed once he heard the gunshot and pounded on the connecting door.

"Emily!" He yelled as he kicked the door in. His gun trained on the shorter man. He couldn't see Emily but could see a lot of broken glass.

"Put down the gun. It's over." By this time, Hotch, Rossi, and Reid had guns trained on the man as they had come running at the sound of gun fire. JJ, decked in a towel, held her gun steady. Morgan continued to talk to the guy, but she couldn't hear. Her heart was pounding in her throat. She didn't know if the other woman was hurt and couldn't see her.

"You taunted me with her. Bringing her down here and having her give the press conference. I was ridding the world of unfit mothers. Their children deserved better. Her child deserves better. And you," the man continued, keeping his gun pointed in Emily's direction while speaking to JJ. "You are a pretty little thing. You deserve better than her. She deserves death for her sins." JJ clenched her teeth in an attempt to withhold further comment that would only make the situation work.

"Look, you are in a room surrounded by FBI agents. There is no way you are getting out of this. Put the gun down." Morgan said, his voice firm and demanding.

Without hesitation the man fired three shots in Emily's direction. Within seconds, bullets pierced his chest and he slid down the wall behind him. His shirt instantly turned red as he bled out. Hotch and Rossi moved to disarm him and check his pulse while Morgan and JJ ran to the other side of the room to check on Emily. Morgan's breath caught in his chest as he saw blood on the carpet.

"Emily?" JJ asked.

"Ya know, for once, I would like to come back from a case without battle wounds. This is ridiculous. I mean, really?" Emily sarcastically replied while carefully standing to her feet. As she stood, she tried to avoid the glass debris on the floor.

"You're bleeding, Em." Morgan stated, though obviously relieved the brunette was still snarky, sarcastic and living.

"Glass cuts and a graze- not too bad," Emily replied. "First aid kit works."

"Don't even think about it. Hospital. Now." JJ said sternly, equally as relieved the brunette wasn't severely injured.

"Really? It's a few cuts."

"You were grazed by a bullet and had a glass window shatter over your head. You can either walk out of here like a normal person or I will throw you over my shoulder and carry your complaining ass all the way to the hospital. Got it, Princess?" Morgan said, stating her options.

"Prentiss, hospital now. If you want to finish this case, go get checked out. I assume you all are going. Rossi and I will deal with John Doe."

"He's dead?" JJ asked.

"3 bullets to the chest. He's dead," Rossi confirmed, pulling out his phone to call the lead detective. "We still aren't done. We need to find Amanda Michaels; I would also like to know who this asshole is. Come back to the hotel when you're done. Get some rest. I will have the hotel move you three to different rooms."

Emily sat perched on the exam table. A nurse had wrapped her wound, tended to the glass cuts, and taken a sonogram for the doctor to look at. All four agents were aimlessly waiting in Emily's room for the all-clear. The doctor knocked on the door before entering.

"Looks like you've got a full room here. You must be Mr. Prentiss?" He said reaching to shake Morgan's hand.

"Actually that is Mrs. Prentiss," Morgan clarified gesturing towards JJ. Realization dawned on the unsuspecting doctor and he quickly apologized. Both women nodded graciously.

"So doc, can I hit the road?" Emily asked, praying how answer was yes. She hated hospitals, and they still had a job to do.

"Yes, you look fine. The babies look healthy- two sets of strong vital signs. You are ready to be back in the field. Just take it easy when you can. Stress isn't nice on a pregnancy especially not in the case with multiples."

"Umm... multiples? By two, you mean my vitals and the baby's right?" Emily questioned completely unsure of the current change of events.

"Oh, I thought you knew. Congratulations, you are having twins."

"Go back. We are having what?" JJ asked equally shocked.

"Twins. Two babies," the doctor clarified though it did nothing to ease their shock.

"Okay," Emily drew out slowly. "I guess we'll be leaving then. Thank you doctor." she hopped off the table, still holding JJ's hand. She walked towards the door; the others following in her wake. Confusion settling over the women while the two men awkwardly followed.


	21. Chapter 21

Rated: M

Author's Note: Sorry for the excessively long wait. I have two chapters for you all! As always I love reviews and I apologize profusely for the wait.

"Can we do this? Two babies? Two babies at once?" JJ worried, speaking in hushed whispers to Emily as the two lay in their new hotel room. "Granted we don't have much of a choice, but can we do this?"

"I don't know, but, god, I hope we figure it out. It's a lot to digest. You're going to have the dream life with 2.5 kids a lot quicker than we planned."

"We need to adjust our plan," JJ said logically.

"Not really. We just need to double the amount of everything we need. My god, we are going to be run out of our house by diapers."

JJ laughed, grateful for the small version of stress relief before continuing. "Not really?"

"Yeah, I mean, money isn't an issue. We were going to need a nanny anyway; now she just needs to be willing to look after two kids as opposed to one. They will both have funds to cover schooling and other things. I mean, two kids is a huge thing and a huge change to the overall plan, but financially, plan wise, we've got it covered. Whether or not I'm going to lose the remaining bits of my sanity is debatable."

"You have remaining bits of sanity? Really? Because I haven't seen any in awhile," JJ teased lightly loving the sound of Emily's gentle laugh as it filled the room.

"Touche. We're going to have our hands full."

"Yeah, but what new parents don't. And we are going to have a lot of help. So many people are going to be looking out for the safety of these kids."

"On that note, we should probably inform the omniscient genius that she's going to be an aunt twice over," Emily mentioned.

"Oh. Shit. You're right. She's going to kill us," JJ said rolling over to find her phone.

"No, no. She's going to kill you. She needs me if she ever wants to actually see the babies."

"Which is why you should tell her. Here. Have fun!" JJ said while thrusting the phone in Emily's direction. Emily heard Pen's voice filter through the speaker of the phone. JJ smirked as she stood in the corner watching Emily tell the overly eccentric blonde about their night.

"Hospital? What? Why was I not informed?" Emily grimaced as Garcia's voice pierced the otherwise silent room. JJ snickered and held her hand over her mouth.

"Jennifer Jaureau, you have some explaining to do. Do you hear me? Emily, give her the phone."

"Ha. You're going to get it now, Jayje." Emily now wore a smirk as she listened to Garcia yell at JJ. She moved around the room trying to find pajamas. She was determined to get a couple hours of sleep before they all had to be back at the presinct.

Ten minutes later, JJ pulled back the covers on her side of the bed. Pulling herself to Emily, she rested her hands on the other woman's stomach and whispered "I love you, Em" before closing her eyes to catch some much needed sleep.


	22. Chapter 22

Rated M

Author's Note: And because I know the previous chapter was really short, I have a nice long chapter for you! Please review! Thank you!

Within hours of walking into the precinct the next morning, Adam Byrke had been named as the unsub and Amanda Michaels had been found alive. The team filed onto the plane and moved directly to their corners.

"We have a stack of waiting cases as usual, so grab some shut eye while you've got the chance," Hotch announced and unanimous groan sounded through the cabin of the plane. "Maybe we will get lucky and we can all sleep in our own beds tonight."

"Yeah right," Morgan grumbled unceremoniously, his stereo headphones already in place for the flight ahead.

JJ looked around and noticed all her teammates had drifted into their own worlds, oblivious to anything around them. "How are you holding up, Em?" The blonde looked at the brunette through her cerulean eyes as the other woman skirted around the question by looking casually out the window. "Do you realize how long the flight back is? We have to fly across the country. You can't avoid my questions for very long. Talk to me."

"Jayje, nothing's wrong. I'm just a little tired. And the meds the doctor gave me aren't helping the tired front."

"Why is getting you to talk to me synonymous to pulling teeth? Stop hiding behind your walls and realize that I'm going to be here to help no matter what. I love you and I understand you need to be in control and sort things through on your own, but don't lie to me and tell me nothing is wrong. I can read you like a book, Em." JJ snapped quietly, keeping in mind the other profilers on the plane. Emily lowered her eyes and stared solemnly at her lap.

"I'm sorry," the brunette whispered wringing her hands in her lap.

"Yeah, but not enough to change your response. I'll be here when you need me." JJ's surly response was punctuated by JJ pulling on her headphones and turning on her music.

Great. Emily thought to herself. Now I've gone and pissed her off. Why can't I just say what's on my mind? And why does my automated answer have to be nothing or I'm fine? I know she can see through it. She's my wife for god's sake. Emily shook her head as if to clear her thoughts and pulled out her drawing pad and iPod.

Halfway into the flight, Morgan leaned over the seat looking over Emily's shoulder.

"You've got some talent, Princess. What did you do to piss her off?" He asked nodding in the blonde's direction. JJ was fast asleep curled up in the chair caddy corner to the one where Emily sat. "And don't think about saying 'I didn't do anything' or 'nothing' in that whiny self-defensive voice. You did something. I can see it. Granted I am one of the greatest profilers in the nation," he smirked, "but I'm also one of your best friends."

"Nice and humble. How are you not dating anyone?" Emily responded, playfully smacking his forearm.

"Stop changing the subject, Em. You need to talk to her. Tell her what you're thinking. Tell her what you're stressed about."

"Derek, I do talk to her."

He interrupted her. "No, your walls were up the second we heard about this case. They've been up ever since. I know they're important with this job, but you also need to let her know that she can get past the walls. She wants to help. We all do, but right now, you need to talk to her. Got it, Princess?"

"Yeah... And Derek, thanks."

"Anytime," he replied with a quick ruffle of her hair.

"Really? Do I look like a 6 year old boy to you?"

"No, but you know I can't help screwing with you," he laughed as he turned to return to his seat.

JJ slept the remainder of the flight and Emily continued to draw though she was thinking of ways to rectify the effects of her automated response. Even the car ride home was silent as Emily couldn't find the words to say. Once in the driveway, Emily made a move to grab her bag, but JJ beat her to it with a quick nod towards the brunette's arm and the spoken phrase, "gun shot wound." Emily, knowing better than to argue, nodded and pulled the keys from her pocket.

"Want a drink?" Emily asked quietly as they entered the foyer.

"Sure. Why not?" JJ responded, her voice solemn and coated with exhaustion and frustration. She watched from the couch as Emily flitted around the bar.

"I'm sorry," Emily said as she handed JJ her drink.

"You said that already," the blonde replied softly.

"I know. I feel like I need to regain my emotional control. The past couple of months all I've been doing is running to you, crying or complaining about this or that. And it's only going to get worse become hormones are going to come through and wreck havoc on my already unstable emotional state. So I'm trying to regain control over the things I used to be able to handle. Granted, you could still see I was stressed then, but I felt different." Emily paused and took a healthy sip of her diet coke, wishing it was scotch, before continuing. "Not different between us, different inside. If that makes any sense. I need to feel like I have some control. And I'm sorry my first response is nothing or I'm fine. I am, but that's habit. I don't say it because I don't trust you or I don't want you to know. It's honestly because it's habit and I don't know how I can change it. And after 30 some odd years, I don't think I could just change it around you, but I'm going to try. I just can't make any promises." Emily finally looked up to meet JJ's eyes and found the blonde searching for the right words to say.

"Emily, the last few months have been some of the scariest, painful, joyous, and memorable moments of our lives. There's been tears, complaints, and arguments mixed with laughter, smiles, and compliments- from both of us. That's how life is. I just want you to talk to me; tell me what you're thinking or feelIng. I don't want to have to ask you 40 times and pull it out of you with a wrench. I want you to talk to me when you need me. You don't need to compartmentalize everything. We are in this together."

"I know, Jay. I'm sorry. I just don't want to dump so much on you that you suffocate under all my emotional baggage, which seems to be continually growing."

"Em, look at me." JJ said, putting her fingers under Emily's chin and gently pulling the brunette's face to her eye level. "Listen to what I'm saying. Okay? I'm here for the long run, forever, no matter what. You could have full-blown mental breakdowns daily and I wouldn't run away. I am not going anywhere." JJ never broke eye contact with Emily. She leaned in and punctuated each word with a gentle kiss as she said, "Forever, Em." Emily nodded slightly and ran her hands over the top of JJ's folded legs.

"You're not getting out of this that easily. I don't care how many of those tricks... ohh... you use. We still need to talk," JJ gasped as Emily's hands danced along the seam of her dress slacks.

"But we need to celebrate the fact we are having twins," Emily replied, cupping JJ's center while making a mark on JJ's pulse point.

"We will still be having twins after we have this conversation," JJ countered, her hands holding onto Emily's wrists trying to prevent her further ministrations.

"And I will still be emotionally unstable an hour from now. But my way I'll be a whole lot more relaxed. Don't make me pull the hormonal card." Emily murmured against JJ's neck; she bit down ever so slightly and increased her pressure on JJ's center.

"God, you can be really persuasive sometimes. You win. Bedroom," JJ rasped, her voice thickening with lust.

"I do love to win," Emily smirked before climbing off the couch and grabbing JJ's hand.

Once inside their master suite, JJ's back was pressed against the recently closed doors. Emily immediately slid her thigh between JJ's legs and pressed into JJ's heat, grinding into her. JJ's moan was swallowed by Emily's mouth as both women battled for dominance. Emily moved to kiss a sweet spot behind JJ's ear and the blonde's groans filled the silent air around them. Emily's hand quickly worked the button and zipper on JJ's dress slacks, which pooled at their feet after sliding down JJ's toned legs.

"Bed, Em. Now." JJ said.

"But it's so sexy taking you against the door," Emily again mumbled into her wife's skin.

"mmmm, yes. But you're injured."

"Your tanned, amazing body being thoroughly fucked against a door beats injured everyday."

"If you would like anymore of this, your ass better move us to the bed."

Emily groaned her disapproval, but led JJ to the bed anyway. "You're evil," Emily said as she crawled over JJ's body.

Almost 2 hours later, JJ and Emily laid under their sheets, tangled in each other.

"Okay, I have to admit that was pretty damn amazing. I'm glad I let you win." JJ said, her fingers gently tracing Emily's still-remarkably-flat stomach.

"Let me win? That's not quite how I remember it."

"Either way, you owe me a conversation, Em."

"I know, but we should get food at some point seeing as it's dark outside and I'm not really wanting to put clothes on, what should we do?"

"Delivery or I can cook. Though I'm not a 100% sure what we have to cook."

"Delivery it Is then."

"Perfect. Now stop changing the subject and talk to me."

Emily took a deep breath, inhaling JJ's scent.

"I will push you until you tell me. Fair warning. This case was too damn close to home; you were shot by a lunatic, and that whole conversation with your father. This will not sit in one of your compartments simply because you don't know how to begin to organize it into compartments. So you talk or I will push until you break."

"Jay..." Emily said, an excuse already forming on her tongue.

"Do not give me some half-ass excuse." JJ interrupted as she felt Emily tense and shrug out of her embrace. "Okay. HArd way it is. Where do I start? Your father told the world about your abortion. He jeopardized your life because he doesn't care about your safety; he's a political player and you are a pawn. You saw a baby cut from its mother's womb and you saw the woman who was ecstatic about that baby. Did you see that and think of our babies? How could you not? These women looked exactly like you. Are you blaming yourself for not being able to catch him sooner? He talked to you, touched you even. Em, do you realize how close he was to our children?"

"Stop, please," Emily said, tears rolling down her face.

"Talk to me. Stop imagining it over and over again in your head."

"I can't," Emily said, pulling her knees to her chest, the bed sheet caught in her attempted search for self comfort.

JJ took a deep breath, steeling herself to continue. She knew Emily needed to get this out; this is the kind of thing Emily would shove deep down and keep it there until it consumed her. She wouldn't tell anyone until someone noticed and by then, it would be too late. JJ hated seeing her wife and best friend cry, especially when she was the cause, but she knew it was for Emily's own good. So she continued.

"Do you realize the interview your father gave puts a target on my back? All the bigoted murderers we face on a daily basis, they now know who I am and who I love. They have my photo and my name. I stand in front of dozens of media cameras everyday, Em. I'm an easy target, and your father just stuck a bullseye in the middle of my chest. What are you going to tell our children? Will they be so young that they won't even remember me if I die? Em, tell me. How are you going to make sure our children know me?"

"It's too much. I can't," Emily cried, gently rocking herself. JJ moved from the bed and grabbed two extra large sleep shirts. Slipping one of her head, she climbed back on the bed, positioning herself behind Emily. Carefully unwrapping the brunette's intertwined limbs, JJ pulled the shirt over Emily's head and then wrapped Emily in her arms.

"You can. Come on, Emily. Talk," JJ prodded softly. She knew she had reached Emily's breaking point.

"It's a jumble- you, our kids, those women, that baby, my father."

"You? Em, where do you fit?"

"I don't know," Emily sniffled.

"Let's start with the case. Those women?"

"They were me. I was them. I can't imagine. They were alive; they knew what was happening, jay. He took their babies, their flesh and blood. He just took them and they knew what was happening." Emily's hands protectively wrapped around her stomach. "The whole time, they knew. And then that poor baby at the crime scene. I wanted to puke. It was so small and then you imagine the pain she must have gone through- losing her child, seeing it for the first time, not hearing it cry or wail or show signs of life."

JJ comfortingly ran her fingers through Emily's hair, giving her silent encouragement to continue.

"And he was there, Jen. He picked me out; he knew who I was. Knew things about the case he shouldn't have. I should have seen it and immediately been suspicious. How am I supposed to protect our kids if I let serial killers who rip children from their mother's womb get next to me and touch me? I can't do it. I obviously can't even protect myself; how can I take care of two babies? I'm my parents' daughter. With their genetics, their only chance is you. I mean half of their parental genes come from a psycho cult leader and then me. And at this point I'm thinking I'm a bit worse than Cyrus because at least he had a way to protect the children in his care. Me, I let serial killers stand next to me. And as much as I love them, maybe they would be better off without me. They would have you, and that's all they need in the world. I mean let's take a look at my father shall we?" she took a deep breath before continuing. "he knows what I do for a living. He doesn't care. Granted, he didn't know I was pregnant, but still. He should care if I'm alive or being hunted like prey. He should understand I need privacy. And his damn interview put a target on you. And I can't lose you. I can't. I'm not strong enough," Emily whispered, choking on her words as emotions clouded all her senses. She had long since stopped trying to wipe the tears from her face. "What if something happens and I lose you and I have to take care of the twins by myself? They need you. They need someone who can be a parent. They cant just have me; I'm not enough. I'm not anything. I can't, Jay. I'm just... I'm not strong enough." Emily curled back into herself as best she could and sobbed, her thin frame shaking with the force of her emotions.

JJ leaned against the headboard, pulling the brunette with her. She held Emily close and weathered the storm. As Emily's body stopped shaking, JJ spoke softly.

"I know you're worried about being a parent, but you are going to be phenomenal with these kids. Everyone around you sees it. You are nothing like your parents and you never will be. You love our children so much and they aren't even born yet. We will make mistakes. All parents do. There's no set of instructions on how to raise kids, but Em, when there's that much love as the foundation, we will figure it out because we both want these kids to be happy and healthy. It's important you know how crucial you are. You are exactly what they need and what they want. You are so much more than you realize. On that note, you are nothing like Cyrus or your father. These kids have nurture on their side; they will have you and me. Don't even get me started on that crazy bunch we call our family. It will be a bumpy journey, no doubt about it, but we will get through and we will make it together as a family because that's what is most important. And, Emily, you wont lose me. I'm right here, every step of the way."

Emily nodded silently into the blonde's chest as JJ placed a kiss against her forehead.

"You will always have me," JJ whispered again. "Now, if I recall, you mentioned something about food. What are you in the mood for?" JJ asked, nudging Emily gently.

"Chinese followed by a good night's sleep in our own bed," Emily responded, her voice still raspy.

"Music to my ears, Em." JJ silently prayed that the next case they caught wouldn't be as emotionally draining.


	23. Chapter 23

Rated M

Disclaimer: I still own nothing sadly.

Author's Note: To all my readers, thank you for hanging on while I have had the worst writer's block known to human kind.

Days turned into weeks, which turned into months, the cases didn't get any easier, but at least they didn't hit home for any member of the team. By late April, Emily was on desk duty though she complained about it often. By May, instead of working on endless amounts of paperwork, she was sketching nursery ideas in between bathroom breaks.

"How are my little babies doing today?" JJ asked over the phone.

"Well, your children are using my bladder as a trampoline. I'm tempted to bring my desk into the bathroom to save myself the effort of getting on and off the couch." Emily replied sarcastically, though the suggestion she posed was quickly becoming a real possibility.

"Aww, well, their momma's a soccer star, so they could be kicking you instead of jumping on your poor bladder."

"I might prefer kicking for the time being. A change of pace might be nice. Anyway, how's the case?" Emily questioned. The team had been away two nights in some Podunk town that barely had cell service.

"We have nothing. Everyone is on edge. Nothing fits together like it should. Any new designs for the nursery room you like?"

"Those cases are always frustrating. You will figure it out and be home in no time…hopefully. I'm playing with the ideas of either a jungle or an aquarium."  
"So circus got vetoed then?"  
"Yes, clowns were starting to scare me. I'll send the sketches to your blackberry. I have an appointment tomorrow. What do you think? Do we want to know if we're having two boys, two girls, or one of each? We still need to settle on a list of names we like in each case. I think we need to decide on a nursery theme so it's ready in case they decide to make an early appearance."

"About the gender- it would help with planning, but the surprise would be great. I'm behind you whatever you decide. Names- either way I want to keep the names between you and I until the babies are born. Nursery theme- if you stop trashing the ideas you make, we could pick one."  
"Alright, alright. I just sent the jungle and the aquarium. We'll talk about the rest when you get home. For the time being I think I'll let the gender be a surprise."

"I love that idea. I'm a fan of jungle. Your animals are so cute. Are you getting it painted or doing it yourself?"

"I would love to be able to paint it. We'll see how I'm feeling I guess. I'll start buying furniture and getting it painted with the theme."  
"Sounds great. I love you, babe. I've got to get some sleep so I can be of some help catching this scumbag."  
"Be safe. I love you too."

Emily flipped the phone closed, resting her head against the headboard while subconsciously rubbing her pregnant belly. Just as she started to dose off, she opened her eyes and awkwardly slid off the bed.

"I swear," she mumbled to herself, "I'm just going to invest in three months worth of Depends. This is getting ridiculous. Hey, babies, can you stop bouncing on my bladder for 10 minutes? Please?"

As she spoke, she felt a kick. "I'll take that as a 'no' then."

The next day, Emily woke up and instinctively rolled to JJ's side of the bed to pull her wife closer to her. Her hands met a neatly made side of the bed as she groaned, sending a quick prayer that this case would end soon. As quickly as her prayer had been muttered, she was awkwardly making her way to the bathroom, again. Grumbling as she got dressed and made her way to the kitchen, she opened the cabinet to find her special coffee mix only to find a note from JJ.

_Soon, you can have coffee, but for now, juice and water. Also, don't forget your prenatal vitamins! Love you!_

"How does your mommy always know my weaknesses?" She said aloud while grabbing a bottle of juice and fruit. Glancing at the clock on the microwave, she continued her grumbling as she rushed to the car. "How is it possible I'm already late? I blame you my wonderful little children. You made me spend most of my morning on or around the toilet. I will remember this moment and use it as a reason to embarrass you sometime during your childhood."

The appointment went by without complication and she stumbled into the office around noon, her purse and coat cascading off her large stomach. She unceremoniously dumped her belongings at her desk before cautiously glaring over to her growing stack of paperwork. Emily pulled out her iPod and grabbed the file on top.

"How's house arrest?" Garcia sarcastically asked the brunette.

"Oh it's just terrific. I love watching files exponentially grow on my desk to the point at which I don't remember what my desk looked like before being overrun by poor massacred trees."

"You're in such a wonderful mood, my pregnant wonder, I just don't know what to do with you. How was your appointment?"  
"Nothing new to report; it's all-good in the hood. Also, apparently caffeine is a necessary ingredient to my charm and humor, which is why I'm lacking in both until I give birth and can bring back my necessary life source."

"You may as well have Reid's sense of humor, sweetheart. Trust me; it's not being missed too much. But that charm of yours is. You give birth to our gorgeous additions when?"

"Garcia, you've had their due date circled on your calendar in four different color of markers and emphasized with scrapbook stickers since we told you I was pregnant."

"I know. I know. And as soon as those little munchkins appear, Aunty Penelope is going to swoop in and spoil them as much as humanely possible."

"We're going to need a bigger house…" Emily said to herself thinking of all the gifts Garcia was going to drown her children in. "But hey, I need your amazing tech skills. Care to lend me your awesome powers?"  
"Of course, kitten. What can I help you with?" Emily pulled out the jungle safari nursery sketch and passed it to the eccentric blonde.

"Wow! Em, this is amazing. Is this the final sketch?"

"Yeah, this is it. JJ and I talked about it last night. I'm thinking about painting all of it myself."  
"I'll leave that alone for the time being before I start wildly objecting to an overly pregnant woman sketching tiny animals on a ladder while her gorgeous wife kicks down doors. Not to mention the paint fumes. How can I help, sugar?"

"I need to find furniture- two cribs, a rocking chair, a changing table, a cabinet, maybe a cute rocking horse. I want it to fit in with the jungle theme. Think you have time?"

"Of course, my love. Limit?"

"None. Whatever you think JJ and I will like, get it. Need my credit card?"  
"Omniscient goddess of all things technical here- of course I don't need your credit card information," Garcia smirked, already heading back to her lair.

"Put it on the Mastercard please! Oh boy, what did I just get myself into?" Emily laughed to herself before turning to finish her pile of paperwork.

Later that night, Emily lay in their king size bed listening to JJ recount her day. They were no closer to finding the unsub. "Jayje, come home," Emily whispered. "I miss you."

JJ could hear the emotion in her wife's voice and wanted to race home and wrap the pregnant woman in her arms. "I miss you too, Em. I'll be home as soon as I can."

"I'm tired of waking up to an empty, cold bed. I'm tired of sitting by myself and having to cheer myself up. I want to see your smile and your gorgeous blue eyes."  
JJ couldn't believe how open Emily was being. This definitely wasn't the Emily she was used to.

"Baby, what's wrong?"

"I just miss you, that's all. I want you to come home."

"I love you, Em."

"I love you too, Jen. Sleep tight."  
"You too." JJ closed her phone and laid her head against the pillow with a deep sigh. Loneliness seeping in, the blonde turned over hugging another pillow tightly against her body while willing herself to sleep. This case was proving to be longer than anyone expected it to be.


	24. Chapter 24

Rated M

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds.

"You want me to put what where? Are you out of your mind? I am not moving a fully loaded cabinet four feet to appease your insane desire to have everything perfect. Not again, woman. Do you hear me?" Morgan shouted in Garcia's general direction. He had been building furniture and moving from place to place for 5 hours. "I'm done. Do you hear me?" He continued to rant.

"You want your nieces and/or nephews to be sleeping in a nursery not up to my goddess standards of perfection? What kind of an uncle are you? And my dear chocolate god, if your muscles are not strong enough to move a cabinet filled with baby clothes, I may have to retract a few of your nicknames. Our very pregnant Emily could move that cabinet without any problem. Now step to it."

Morgan growled, but continued to pull the cabinet towards the other wall.

JJ and Emily laughed at the sounds of bickering that were floating from the nursery to the living room where the two women sat with Reid, who had been put to work folding baby clothes after he had demolished the construction of two bassinets. Earlier the group had come into find Reid sitting in the midst of bits of structural elements and screws. The directions were haphazardly thrown to the side as the boy genius glared at the pile of pieces in disgust. Thus, he sat cross-legged on the floor folding baby clothes and blankets.

"Don't look so sad, Reid. Construction just isn't your thing," JJ said with a slight giggle.

"Everything is my thing. It comes with being a certified genius. I don't understand. I was reading the directions and the parts were all there. They just didn't fit together," Reid contemplated as he unfolded and refolded a onesie.

"Also, I don't want my children tumbling violently to the ground because their bassinets collapsed due to construction issues," Emily countered.

Reid grumbled, but made no attempt to deny the claims against his building skills.

Five or six hours later, their house empty of their exhausted team members, Emily and JJ stood in the completed nursery room. JJ stood behind Emily, the blonde's hands resting on Emily's raised stomach.

"What do you think, Em? Are we ready for this?"

"Looking at this room makes it all so real," Emily mused.

"Because the stomach and swollen ankles didn't do the trick?" JJ giggled.

"Yeah, yeah. Be sarcastic. You know what I mean. In a month, our babies will be here in this room with us. They'll be relying on us for everything."

"Babe, we can do this."

"With you by my side, I can do anything," Emily whispered turning her head to burying her face in JJ's neck inhaling the other woman's scent.


	25. Chapter 25

Rated M

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds.

Author's Note: I know it's short, but three chapters in two days isn't too shabby. If you've got any ideas, let me know. I could always use the creative input. Also, I love reviews!

"We've got a case," JJ called to the bullpen. A unanimous groan erupted as all three grudgingly got out of their chairs and made their way to the conference room.

"Alright, we've got four victims in as many days in Tennessee. All four victims are white, solidly built men in their 40s with stable jobs. All were found in parks or wooded areas with multiple stab wounds. Each victim has a different number of stab wounds. The locals are desperate, so we need to get out there quickly."  
Hotch looked around, glancing at each of his team members, his eyes resting on Emily for the longest period of time. "Plane in 30," he said, dismissing his team. "JJ, can I see you for a second?" The blonde nodded in his direction while collecting her remaining folders.

"You can sit out on this case. Emily is getting really close to her due date."  
"Thank you. I'll talk to her about it."

Hotch nodded and moved to his office. He hoped this case wouldn't cause complications for the team. But with the luck his team had, they would end up in a wooded area with absolutely no cell service when Emily went into labor. It was bound to happen because why would things work in favor for his team just once. He hoped JJ would realize the general misfortune and stay with Emily as opposed to trekking along to catch another serial killer.

"What was that about?" Emily asked her wife, who perched on the only available edge of Emily's desk.

"He offered to let me sit this case out, so I could be home just in case you go into labor. What do you think?"  
"I think the team needs all the help they can get. I'm not due for a couple of weeks anyway. I'll be okay. With you there, the case will be solved faster and all of you can come back and accompany me on house arrest."

"You sure, Em? If something happens, I may have trouble getting back."  
"Not if Penelope Garcia has anything to say about it," the tech goddess sang as she passed the couple, causing all three women to laugh.

"Okay, okay." JJ resented, leaning in to take a quick kiss from her wife before moving to her office.

Four days later, Emily was spinning slowly in circles in Garcia's lair. "Is it done yet?" She asked monotonously.

"I'm good, but I'm not that good. He just asked us for the list a minute ago," Garcia replied evenly.

"I'm just so bored," Emily whined.

"Let's bring professional Agent Prentiss back. That way I don't have to listen to whining emitting from every corner of my lair."  
"I'm sorry, Pen. But house arrest is slowly destroying my resolve to live."

"A touch overdramatic there, babe."  
With a deep sigh, Emily returned to her desk as Garcia smirked at her absence.

Six days later brought a list of suspects but nowhere closer to closing the case. Along with it came six new victims and increased levels of stress for all members of the team. Another lead had gone cold causing Morgan to almost punch a hole in one of the walls of the station. JJ pulled him outside before he could actually demolish the dry wall.

"Goddamnit Jayje. Why can't we catch this guy?" Morgan yelled frustrated, running his hands over his slicked baldhead. "I don't understand. What are we missing?"

"Morgan, breathe. Deep breaths. I know you're pissed. We all are running on fumes and annoyed. We will catch this guy, but we don't have time to fix the wall of the station. We need to focus."  
"Yeah, I know. Sorry, Jayje. It must be hard being away from Emily this long, especially with her pregnant and all." Morgan was calming down, pacing as opposed to clenching and unclenching his fists.

"We'll be home soon enough. Feeling better?"  
"How is she doing?"  
"Well she's more or less chained to a desk. How would you be?" JJ laughed which continued to decrease their shared stress.

"Not what I meant, JJ."  
"The nightmares are few and far between, but the ones she has are more intense than they were before. She's excited, but the closer we get to the due date, the more nervous she gets."

"Well let's catch this SOB and get you home to your wife." Morgan wrapped his arms around the smaller blonde's shoulders in an overprotective brotherly way and the two walked back in the station with a renewed purpose.


	26. Chapter 26

Rated M

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds.

JJ grumbled as she slipped her key into the front door. Haphazardly dropping her go-bag near the kitchen island, she made her way to the gun safe out of habit and put away her gun and badge. It was 2 or 3 am; she had lost track of time with the constant motion of the last 12 hours. The team caught a lead, and within an hour they were speeding through the streets, involved in a dangerous car chase. The interrogation was made more challenging by the unsub, who was left with a damaged vocal chord after the crash that ended the car chase.

Emily leaned against the headboard in a sea of pillows. Her headphones played loudly into her ears as her hand limply held her sketching pencil. Her pad of paper sat easily balanced between her knees and pregnant belly. Her eyes had closed slightly as sleep started to seep into her bones, lulled into a peaceful state by her music.

JJ opened their bedroom door quietly as not to disturb her lover. As the door opened revealing Emily, JJ leaned against the doorway and observed. She smiled at the genuine look of relaxation on her wife's face before making her way to Emily's side of the bed. The blonde placed a gentle kiss to Emily's nose before moving to kiss Emily's lips. Emily's eyes momentarily fluttered open but immediately closed as she enjoyed the comforting feel of JJ's lips. JJ sat on the edge of the bed and whispered into Emily's ear. "I miss you, baby."

Emily moaned and leaned further into JJ's warm body.

"What are you up to?"

"Just missing you," Emily responded as JJ traced the brunette's jaw with a tender finger.

"Yeah? Well I'm here now." She traced Emily's smile before placing her hand on Emily's pregnant stomach. "And hi babies. I missed you too. Were you good for your momma?" JJ leaned and placed a kiss where her hand had previously been.

"Jen, you look exhausted. Come to bed." JJ nodded her consent and quickly stripped to her underwear before sliding under the covers on her side of the bed. Fitting herself to Emily's body, she placed a protective heavy arm over Emily's middle and fell in to a deep sleep.

All too soon, the alarm blared the arrival of the morning and another day at work.

"We need a nicer sounding alarm. Preferably one that doesn't remind me of all the paperwork I have to do," JJ grumbled, rolling out of bed, giggling slightly watching her pregnant wife slide awkwardly from the bed.

"Soon enough we will have two brand new alarms. I doubt they will be nicer sounding. From what I've heard the wails of two hungry babies isn't exactly categorized as nice," Emily responded from the bathroom.

"Touché, Em."

Once at work, Emily moved between Garcia's lair and her desk and the bathroom. Her basic triangular movement routine was interrupted when JJ grabbed Morgan from his desk to help her run some local errands, tracking down different key witnesses in a couple outstanding cases. JJ quickly kissed Emily's forehead and helped the brunette to a standing position before heading towards the elevator to meet Morgan.

About two hours into the day, Garcia perched herself on the edge of Emily's desk.

"Stop making that face at me, Emily," Reid whined as he noticed Emily's grimace during one of his rambles on the string theory.

"What face?" Emily asked, trying to ignore her discomfort.

"You usually like my interesting facts, but every ten minutes or so, you keep grimacing at me like you're in pain."

"Em, have you been having contractions every ten minutes?" Garcia asked, rather astounded she hadn't noticed it earlier.

"Maybe every eight," Emily replied.

"Oh! Those were labor pains…" Reid realized. "CRAP! Those were labor pains! HOTCH!" Reid screamed, starting to panic at the thought of Emily giving birth in the bullpen within seconds. "HOTCH! SHE'S IN LABOR!"

Emily glanced in Garcia's direction to confirm that the blonde was enjoying Reid's hysterics as much as she was.

"I'll get the car. Garcia, call JJ and Morgan. Have them meet us at the hospital. Reid, breathe and grab Emily and JJ's go bags."

"I've always loved a man in control," Garcia flirted in her usual manner.

"Keep it up, and I will have you tested for drugs," Hotch replied as the four slid into the elevator.


	27. Chapter 27

Rated M

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds.

Author's Note: A late Christmas present to all my readers. Merry Christmas. Also, this is the final chapter of this story, but I'll be writing a sequel as opposed to finishing one of the others I've already started. I apologize to anyone who was really looking forward to updates on those. If you're just dying to read one of those, let me know in a review or a message, and I'll do everything I can to get an update out. The start of the sequel should be up sometime soon. As always, I love recommendations and I love reviews!

"Cyrus better thank his lucky stars he's dead because if he wasn't already he would be now. For the love of God, someone give me an epidural. Do not give me ice chips! Are you sure you have a degree in medicine? You wouldn't try to hand a woman birthing two 6-pound beings ice chips! I need pain medication and so help me, God, if you give me ice chips one more time with that sympathetic grin on your face, that cup will be down your throat. Got it?" Emily barked at a poor unsuspecting nurse with wide, terrified eyes.

Reid and Rossi had already been banished from the room. Reid spouted facts about the side effects of epidurals on babies, and both JJ and Emily had kicked him out. Rossi, on the other hand, went straight into grandfather mode and started running background checks on every nurse, tech, or doctor within a 20-foot radius of the room. Morgan kissed Emily's forehead before excusing himself to be queasy in the waiting room where Hotch was keeping a short leash on Rossi's background check rampage.

As the young nurse left the room, Garcia whispered a comforting word before returning to her perch on the chair in the corner of the room. JJ sat next to Emily on the bed, holding the brunette's hand.

In the waiting room, all four men waited almost patiently for news on the latest additions to their dysfunctional family. Once Garcia had also been banished, the real pacing began. For every ten minutes the team heard nothing, another oddly shaped path was being trudged by all the pacing in the waiting room.

"Seriously Morgan, you have to stop that or you are going to pace your way through the floor and end up in the garage. Sit down," Hotch said in a voice that attempted his usual stern, commanding tone. Morgan shot him a sassy smirk and sat down, his legs immediately tapping on the floor. "Never mind, go back to pacing. That's less annoying than the tapping."

Rossi paced in circles between the waiting room and the outside of the room itself. The nurses stopped trying to forbid him to enter past the double doors when he threatened them with new records complete with misdemeanors and felonies alike. They quickly learned he wasn't one to mess with. Garcia smirked at his overprotective paternal nature and thought at this point he could go toe-to-toe with the Ambassador and win. Because while the Ambassador was the scaly, fire breathing dragon, Rossi was the knight in shining armor, willing to do anything to protect Emily, JJ, and their children.

Reid, on the other hand, had been forced into a far corner of the waiting room after being given a dictionary to entertain himself for an hour. In the meantime, Hotch kept his eye out for books exceeding 1000 pages for his agent to read.

One dictionary and two medical manuals later, JJ walked to the waiting room to tell the team about the newest additions to their family.

"Guys, come on back. We'd like to introduce you to some very important little people."

The group walked in to see Emily sitting in the bed holding a little boy and a little girl. "Look kiddos. Your family is here to visit you."

Within moments, Garcia was tearing up. JJ handed her son to Reid and her daughter to Morgan. Garcia hovered over Morgan, chastising him constantly for not holding the baby correctly. While Reid looked at the boy like he some sort of oddly shaped fruit that would explode at any moment.

"Reid, you're not going to break him. Stop looking at him like that. He's not even two hours old and you're going to give him a complex," Emily laughed as she teasingly insulted the boy genius. Reid sent a glare to the brunette before Hotch gently took the baby from his arms while Morgan passed the little girl to Garcia.

"So how much longer are you going to wait until you tell us their names?" Garcia all but whined as she stared in awe at the little bundle of joy in her arms.

JJ held Emily's hand tightly and replied, "Garcia, you are holding little Miss Abigail Morgan and Hotch, you have Nathan Reid."

"Oh she's my namesake give her back," Morgan said, taking the newborn back from Garcia as Hotch passed Nate on to Rossi.

"There ya go, Gramps. Finally you get to hold the little kids you've been so fiercely protecting for the last however many hours."

"Where are your parents, Jayje?" Reid asked, still shocked that his namesake weighed about five pounds and was smaller than a microscope.

"They will be here sometime tomorrow morning. They're going to stay with us for awhile to help out while we get situated and all that."

"They're beautiful babies. They look just like you, Em," Morgan said, admiring the little girl in his arms.

"Yeah you're hooked. That girl has you wrapped around her tiny hour-old pinkie. You're screwed for life Derek," Garcia teased. "Now pass her back. Stop hogging my niece."

A nurse knocked politely on the door. "I don't come bearing ice chips. May I come in?"

"Oh lord," Emily said. "I'm so sorry I yelled at you and threatened you and potentially cussed at you."  
"It's okay," the nurse said. "I've had worse and twins are never easy." The nurse laughed gently before continuing. "I've come in to help you breast feed."  
"And on that note, we'll be in the waiting room," Morgan said quickly, passing Abby off to Garcia and running from the room.

"I need to remember that for future reference," Emily joked. "Did you see how quickly they vanished? That's a neat little trick."

"Mind if I stay?" Garcia asked without taking her eyes off the tiny baby girl.

"Of course. You should get some special time with them since you're their godmother and all." JJ replied evenly.

This statement got Garcia's attention. "I'm sorry. I'm the what? I heard you correctly, right?"

"Yes ma'am. Please don't buy them ponies or elephants or erase credit reports of teachers they don't like," Emily responded.

"I make no such promises. Now she's fussy, and now she's yours again," Garcia joked passing the squirmy child back to her mother.

Hours later, after visiting hours had long passed, Emily sat awake with Nate in her lap. Abby slept in her bassinet close to the bed while JJ slept propped up in a chair with her feet on the bed, a hand cautiously draped along the edge of the bassinet.

"Hey buddy," Emily whispered to her son. "I love you a lot, you know, you and your sister. Everyone is so excited you both are finally here. That whole crazy brood of people that came in early, that's your family. We aren't normal, not by any means," Emily laughed to herself, "but we all love you so much. Tomorrow you get to meet your grandparents. You're named after your grandfather. He's a great man and an amazing parent. I may not be an amazing parent, but I promise I'm going to do the best I can. Okay, kiddo?" Nate squeezed his little fist around Emily's ring finger in an affirmative sort of way. "That's my boy." She placed a gentle kiss to his forehead before placing him in the empty bassinet.

She glanced around the room and smiled. _I'm so lucky_, she thought to herself. She knew life would be challenging with newborn twins and work, but if JJ was by her side, she knew they could face anything.


End file.
